


Only one way to find out

by OrangeGerbera



Category: Coronation Street, saula
Genre: Attraction, F/F, flirtation, older woman younger woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeGerbera/pseuds/OrangeGerbera
Summary: They both notice each other but who’s going  to make the first move?





	1. Chapter 1

Concentrate she told herself as she tried hard to focus on what the man in front of her was saying, while her eyes followed the waitress walking across the room behind him. So far she hoped she’d nodded and responded in all the right places but to be perfectly honest she hadn’t heard much of what John, was it John? Or maybe Tom had to say. Shit she couldn’t even remember his name, she was even more distracted than she’d thought.

This was the fourth date her son had set her up on in the space of a month and they weren’t getting any better. She didn’t want to hurt her son’s feelings as she knew he meant well, but blind dating just wasn’t for her. She liked the spontaneity of meeting someone, actually having to approach someone and flirt. She knew that was the bit that most people hated but to her it was fun, one of the best parts. 

‘So that’s enough about me, tell me about you.’ 

Oh god, here we go again. The time had come when she had to whiter on about myself while be pretended to listen. Another thing she hated about blind dates, they were so predictable.

So for the next ten minutes she proceeded to tell John or Tom all about herself, wandering why she was bothering as there wasn’t going to be a second date. He was a nice enough guy, but there was nothing between them, no spark so to speak. Which was confirmed by the fact that all she could think about while she told her life story for the forth time in so many weeks was where the waitress had gone, the one with the stunning blue eyes.

‘And here’s your food, one nihari and one tikka kebab enjoy,’ interrupted the waitress, smiling shyly as she placed their food in front of them.

Thank god for that she thought, at least now they just had to make small talk while they ate and the food smelt delicious. Glancing up she thanked the waitress noticing, not for the first time, how attractive she was. Now if I was on a date with her I definitely wouldn’t want it to end she thought as she watched her move across the restaurant and stand behind the counter. She kept watching, would she look over? Yes she would, she smiled slightly as their eyes met, the waitress blushing as she looked away. Yes she’s very attractive and possibly interested, shame I’m probably old enough to be her mother, she thought to herself. 

Stealing her eyes away she tried to enjoy her meal, answering her date’s questions and asking her own, which was fairly difficult considering she wasn’t really sure what she was already supposed to know about him from their earlier chat. Every now and again the waitress would walk into her line of vision and every time she couldn’t help but look, her eyes raking over her.

‘Mmm that was amazing,’ she sighed sitting back in her chair. 

‘It’s good food isn’t it,’ replied the man before his phone rang. ‘I’m so sorry but I really need to take this, do you mind?’

‘Please no, go ahead,’ she smiled, as whatever his name was, excused himself from the table. Maybe this is how he gets out of bad dates she thought as she pulled her own phone out of her bag. Three messages, two from work and one from Caz, her best friend since forever, she opened the message.

How’s this one going? He looked hot in his photo. 

Laughing she typed a reply. Yeah he’s easy on the eye but there’s no chemistry. In all honestly I’m more interested in the waitress. 

The response was almost immediate. How does she do that? 

The waitress, hey? So why don’t you get rid of him and have a chat with her, you never know she might be the one. 

Pulling a face she replied, because i’m way too old for her and I have no idea if she’s interested in women.

Only one way to find out, came the response.

Hmm she thought as she pondered the idea, glancing over in the direction of the young waitress again, who instead of averting her eyes smiled coyly in her direction.

.........................xxxxxxxx.........................

She wasn’t suppose to be working this lunch time but she’d swapped her shift with Alya who had yet another catering event. She much preferred working evenings as it was busier and the time went more quickly but then she supposed it meant she got an unexpected evening off. 

She’d noticed the brunette as soon as she’d walked down the stairs and made sure to guide her to a table in her area of the restaurant. She wanted to be the one to serve her. She wasn’t sure what it was that had grabbed her attention so quickly but it had well and truly been grabbed. Maybe it was the outfit that screamed i’m a professional woman who doesn’t take any shit from anyone or the confidence that radiated from her as she walked across the room or maybe the twinkle in her eye when she’d taken the menu. Whatever it was she couldn’t help but look over at her every chance she got so she was rather gutted when a well dressed rather handsome man joined her for lunch. She couldn’t quite work out the relationship, they definitely weren’t husband and wife or even friends as they didn’t have an easiness between, maybe work colleagues or doing a business deal? They were both smartly dressed and it was a Thursday lunchtime.

Five minutes later when she placed their drinks in front of them, she’d worked it out, they were on a date. The man was talking about what he did and the three grown up children he had. Typical date talk. She sighed, what she’d give to swap places with that guy, she’d love to be on a date with her, staring into those gorgeous deep brown eyes. Listening to that sexy voice. The woman had only ordered a drink but just those few words had sent a shiver down her spine. Get a grip she’s on a date for fucks sake, with a man, she’s not gonna be interested in you, plus she’s probably mid forties with a high powered job by the looks of that suit so what would a professional older woman want with a waitress? 

Walking into the kitchen she felt a little flutter in her stomach when she realised the order for table 15 was ready, hot woman and her date. Just act cool, don’t say anything stupid she told herself as she approached their table. Shit she’s giving him her life story now. ‘And here’s your food, one nihari and one tikka kebab enjoy,’

‘Thank you,’ replied the woman pausing mid sentence and looking up from under her lashes at her. 

Oh god please don’t look at me like that she thought as she smiled briefly and hurried quickly back across the restaurant. Once safely behind the counter she risked another quick glance back at the table. Shit she’s still looking, why is she still looking? Oh god is that a smile, what does that mean? I’m going red now, I know I’m going red she thought as she stole her eyes away not knowing what to do with herself. 

Luckily another customer waved her over so she busied herself attending to their needs, all the while feeling the hot woman’s eyes following her, roaming over her skin, making her think things she so shouldn’t be thinking about at work.

‘Yasmeen can I have a quick word?’ she asked as she walked into the kitchen slightly flustered. 

‘Yes certainly dear, although I bet I can guess who it’s about.’ 

‘Really?’ She asked surprised. 

‘The woman on table 15, who you keep staring at by any chance?’

‘Oh god am I staring? Is it that obvious?’ 

‘Only to me,’ smiled Yasmeen. ‘So what’s the problem?’ 

‘The problem is I’m really drawn to her. Like I can’t stop looking at her.’

‘Well she is rather attractive,’ pointed out Yasmeen. 

‘Mmm,’ she agreed grinning but then frowning, as she added, ‘She’s on a date.’ 

‘Yeah I was wandering, although if you want my opinion she doesn’t look like she’s that interested in him.’

‘You think?’ 

‘Her eyes were glazing over when I walked past earlier, I actually felt sorry for him.’

‘I’m sure she keeps staring at me too, and smiling,’

‘Does she? Well maybe that’s why she’s not that into him. Maybe she’s seen someone else she’s more interested in?’

‘Me?’ Asked Sophie incredulously as she felt a tingle in her stomach at the prospect of the woman actually being interested in her. ‘You think?’ 

‘Only one way to find out,’ challenged Yasmeen.


	2. Chapter 2

Well she didn’t look away that time she thought as she smiled back at the young brunette, wondering for the second time if maybe she was interested. Glancing back at her phone she quickly replied to her work texts, they weren’t important but they gave her something to do rather than just stare. A few minutes later and what’s his name was back. ‘I’m so sorry that was really rude of me, I don’t usually take phone calls when I’m in company but well its my mum she’s not well and that was the hospital.’

‘Oh god is everything ok?’ She questioned feeling terrible now that she hadn’t been giving him her full attention. Had he mentioned his mother earlier? She didn’t think so. 

‘Yeah everything’s fine but I should go, it’s been great, do you want to... Would you like to...?’

Oh shit how was she going to tell him she didn’t want to see him again? ‘Look I think you’re a really nice guy but I’m going to be honest I think I’ve realised I’m not really ready for a relationship at the minute and the last thing I want to do is lead you on. See the thing is my son put me on the dating app and well... I just don’t think it’s for me.’ Right enough, you’ve said enough stop waffling you’re making it worse. 

‘Oh ok, yeah that’s fine, well it was lovely meeting you, let me just get the bill,’ insisted the man as he looked around for the waitress.

‘Let me at least go halves.’

‘Don’t even think about it,’ he shot back as he made a signal to the waitress that they were ready to pay.

‘Everything ok with the food?’ She enquired as she held out the card machine trying to keep her hand steady and concentrate on taking the payment rather than swoon over the hot woman sat just inches away.

‘Great as always,’ complimented the man punching in his pin. 

‘Mmm delicious, i’ll definitely be coming here again,’ replied the woman, wincing slightly at her comment as she looked the waitress up and down while her companion was busy paying. 

Oh please stop looking at me like that, she thought as she took the card machine knowing she was blushing again. Wow the effect this woman had on her was crazy. ‘We’d love to have you back,’ she’d said before she could stop herself. Oh god that was so cheesy, what the fuck had she said that for? Right I seriously need to get away from this woman, she’s turning my brain to mush.

As soon as the man had handed back the machine she muttered a quick ‘Thanks,’ then keeping her head down hurried back over to the till. ‘Well that was a complete disaster,’ she groaned as she hurriedly returned the machine to the terminal and made her way back into the kitchen. I’ll just hide in here until they leave she thought, not wanting to embarrass herself further.

Standing up she took her jacket from the back of her chair and starting to slip it on, glancing towards the kitchen door then at her watch. She paused. She had a while before her meeting, maybe she could stay for a coffee, catch up on some emails? ‘Actually do you mind if i don’t walk with you outside I think I’m going to grab a coffee, I have a meeting in a while just round the corner,’ she lied. 

‘Yeah no worries, the coffee’s great too, enjoy some extra peace I say, away from the office,’ replied the man as he pulled his suit jacket on. Then as he lent in to gently kiss the side of her cheek he added, ‘Hopefully your number one fan won’t hide in the kitchen for too long,’ and with that parting message he was gone, leaving her to wonder whether he’d noticed all the glances between the two women. 

That’s probably been enough time she thought as she contemplated leaving the kitchen, they were putting on their jackets so surely they must have left by now? She couldn’t see their table from the kitchen so would just have to hope she was right. Oh god she’s still here and now I can’t go back into the kitchen i’ll look even more of an idiot. Why hasn’t she left? Oh shit I’m going to have to go over and ask if she wants anything else. 

‘Sorry can I get you something else? She asked wringing her hands and shifting from one foot to the other. Why am I so nervous? 

‘Oh hi, yes that would be great, I’ve decided to stay a little longer, black coffee please,’ she replied looking up from her phone and smiling. 

‘And has your da... I mean has the gentleman gone or does he want coffee too?’ She corrected herself quickly, hoping she hadn’t noticed, but of course she’d noticed. 

‘No my date’s left,’ she grinned. 

‘Oh I’m sorry, things not work out?’ Oh god you can’t ask that, ‘Oh shit sorry that’s really personal, you don’t have to answer that.’

‘Are you always like this?’ She was laughing now. 

Oh heck this really wasn’t going well. ‘Like what?’ 

‘Always apologising?’ 

‘Well no, but....’ she wanted to say but I fancy the pants off you and have lost all sense of rational thought but instead she said ‘I tend to speak before thinking sometimes.’ 

‘Not always a bad thing, and you’re right things didn’t work out. It probably had something to do with the fact that I wasn’t exactly giving him my full attention.....’ she paused and looked up ‘I was distracted by something else or should I say someone else.’ 

‘Really?’

‘Mmm, it’s been really difficult to concentrate’ she murmured softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

So she was looking, and now she’s definitely flirting, isn’t she? So flirt back, think of something to say, anything? Oh god what was the matter with her? She couldn’t speak. ‘I’ll just go and grab your coffee.’ She stuttered as she almost ran into the kitchen. 

Ah great she thought, the waitress couldn’t get away quick enough. Maybe I misread the signs? She’s a waitress she’s suppose to smile at the customers, she’s obviously horrified. Shit as if someone her age would be interested in me. Maybe I should just leave? This is all caz’s bloody fault.

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ she muttered under her breath as she lent back against the kitchen wall. 

‘Hey what’s the matter? I see she’s stayed, must be enjoying the view,’ grinned Yasmeen.

‘Oh Yasmeen, I’ve totally blown it. She’s just been flirting with me and I just stood there like a lemon. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.’ 

‘I do, you’re smitten.’ 

‘I don’t even know her.’ 

‘No you don’t, but it’s clear there’s an attraction. Look you’re due a break. Why don’t you take a deep breath, go back over there and start again.’ 

‘Oh please, I can’t, I bet she already thinks I’m a complete idiot.’

‘Or she could be feeling like the idiot. She’s just made a move and you’ve come running in here.’ 

‘Oh god I didn’t think of it like that, I don’t want her thinking I’m not interested because I am... definitely interested.’

‘I can see that,’ grinned Yasmeen, ‘So get back out there,’ she said almost pushing her out of the door. 

Right act cool, make the coffee, take it over and start again.

‘Here you go, sorry it took a while,’ great she’d started apologising again she thought as she carefully placed the mug on the table. Right deep breath. ‘Look I’m sorry about just then, I didn’t mean to, well run away, it’s just... just.’ 

‘Hey it’s fine, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed, well you know....’ she trailed off as she wrapped her hands around the coffee mug. 

‘I’ve been distracted too,’ she suddenly blurted out.

‘You have?’ Questioned the woman snapping her head up to meet the waitress’ eyes once more, god her eyes were gorgeous.

‘From the minute you walked through the door,’ she admitted, relaxing a little.

‘Well that’s a relief I thought I’d just made a total fool of myself.’ 

‘No I was the one who did that, I just didn’t know what to say, I wasn’t completely convinced you were coming onto me and I didn’t want to... Oh I don’t know?’ 

‘You weren’t sure I was flirting with you?’ She questioned sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs. ‘Well maybe I need to make myself clearer then.’ 

‘Yeah,’ gulped the waitress, god she’s so hot, I could literally listen to her voice all day.

‘I like you, is that clear enough?’ She stated bluntly in her sultry tone, her eyes fixated on hers.

‘Mmm that’s pretty clear,’ she smiled. 

‘And I’d like to see you again, are you free tonight?’

‘Blimey you don’t waste any time do ya?’ 

Chuckling the woman looked up. ‘Well what’s the point tip toeing around now? We’ve both made it clear we like what we see, so there’s no point wasting any more time.’

‘Yeah’ agreed the waitress, lost again in the woman’s penetrating gaze.

‘So tonight?’ 

‘Tonight,’ she repeated almost in a trance, ‘Yeah tonight’s good. I finish here at 6.’

‘So I’ll pick you up? Say half 6?’ 

‘Make it 7 I’ll need to pop home quickly but I don’t live far, I’ll meet you outside.’ 

‘Right 7 it is then,’ she confirmed taking a sip of coffee. ‘I’m looking forward to it.’

‘Yeah me too,’ the waitress grinned back.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck what the hell was she going to wear? It was already half 6 and she was still standing naked staring into her wardrobe despite getting out of work early at quarter to 6. Right it’s really not that difficult, just put some clothes on. In the end as it was nearing the middle of June and fairly warm she opted for a black v neck Top and black and white checked skirt, not too short but it showed a bit of thigh. This will have to do she thought otherwise I’m never gonna be ready. 

Looking at her phone she realised she now only had 20 minutes to do her hair and make up, shit, where had all the time gone? Brushing her hair she glanced in the mirror and gave herself a stern talking to, she noticed you looking sweaty in your work clothes earlier so surely anything’s an improvement on that, now stop stressing. Then for the next ten minutes she calmly went about applying her make up, not too much though, she didn’t want it to look like she’d made too much effort. Right that’s going to have to do she sighed putting down her mascara. It was just before 7 so she needed to head over to Speed Daal. She didn’t want to be late but then again she didn’t want to look too keen. Maybe she wouldn’t even turn up, then she’d be stood outside her own place of work looking like a complete div. Stop it she scolded herself of course she’ll turn up, she was the one who arranged it. 

Leaving number 13 and making her way over to the restaurant she had a slight spring in her step and a tingle in her tummy, she didn’t think she’d ever been this excited to see someone she barely knew. I mean she didn’t even know this woman’s name, shit she really should have asked her name, mind you she didn’t know hers either so at least they were equally oblivious. Although the mystery woman did know where she worked and vaguely where she lived. She on the other hand knew absolutely nothing about her apart from the fact she bet she had a good job, and that she’d had a not so great date that afternoon. Wow she really didn’t mess around did she, two dates in one day. Well hopefully this one would be better than her last one.

.......................................................

Why was it that when she wanted to leave the office early all and fucking sundry wanted to see her? She’d been planning on leaving at 5 and having a nice long soak in the bath before heading over to Coronation Street again but instead she’d had no less than three of her employees wanting her advice, the last one finally leaving her office at quarter past 6. There was no point going home now as she’d literally need to leave straight away so she’d just have to make do with a quick freshen up and change of shirt. Luckily she always kept a spare, although it meant she’d turn up looking rather formal which she was hoping to avoid but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Getting into her car she actually felt quite anxious, which didn’t usually happen. Why was she nervous? It wasn’t like she was out of practise at dating. Maybe it was because this time she knew who she’d be meeting and she so wanted it to go well. She wasn’t sure what it was about her but she really wanted to get to know the mystery waitress better, a lot better. 

Rounding the corner of Coronation street she scanned the pavement outside the restaurant, shit she wasn’t there, maybe she’d decided not to come. Calm down it’s not quite 7 yet she realised as she looked at the clock on the dashboard. Oh god should she drive round again? She didn’t want to look completely desperate, I mean she’d already arranged this date literally half hour after finishing her last one. Right she decided to drive round again and then wait until quarter past and if she wasn’t there by then she’d go. 

As she drove down the street for the second time, hoping no one had clocked her, she smiled. There she was hovering outside the restaurant up ahead. It was 4 minutes past 7 perfect timing and wow did she look good. This was going to be interesting.

Oh fuck she groaned as she took a sharp intake of breath. She’d only just reached the other side of the street and was deciding how long she would wait when she saw the car appear at the top of the road and she just knew it would be her, because a hot woman needed a hot car and they didn’t come much hotter than a red Mercedes convertible.

Luckily there was a space to park literally right next to where the waitress was standing so she slowly came to a stop and took off her sun glasses. ‘Hey you.’ She greeted her.

‘Hey,’ she replied, ‘Perfect timing.’ 

‘Why thank you, I try,’ she smiled that amazing smile that made the corners of her eyes crinkle. ‘Well are you getting in or just gonna stand there?’ 

‘Yeah sorry,’ oh god she’d apologised again, what the hell was wrong with her. Opening the door she slipped into the soft cream leather seat and tried to relax.

‘You ok?’ Asked the woman looking over slightly concerned at how uncomfortable she looked, hopefully it was just nerves and not second thoughts.

‘Yeah I’m good, it’s just I realised earlier I don’t even know your name.... And well it’s been a while since I ... well.... umm had a date.’ She explained her eyes darting around, not trusting herself to meet the woman’s gaze.

Turning slightly in her seat she smiled, relieved that it was just nerves, ‘It’s Paula and you’re Sophie? Am I right?’ 

‘Yeah but how did yo...’ 

‘I’m really good at listening, your work colleagues said your name a few times.’ 

‘Ahh yeah course,’ replied Sophie feeling like an idiot.

‘And there’s no need to worry about the whole not dating for a while thing, you’re in good hands, seeing as I’m on my second one of the day,’ she grinned trying to ease the tension.

‘Yeah I bet there’s not many people that can say that,’ laughed Sophie feeling slightly less tense. 

‘No,’ agreed Paula ‘but then.... I like being different. So where are we going? Any preferences?’

‘Nope as long as it’s away from here,’ came Sophie’s rather assertive reply.

‘Oh am I that bad, you don’t want to be seen with me?’ 

‘Oh god no,’ she exclaimed suddenly realising how that may have sounded. ‘It’s just I work here, I live here it’d be nice to get away from here.’ She explained finally trusting herself to look at Paula.

‘It’s ok, I’m joking,’ she grinned pleased that she’d finally made eye contact, ‘So we could head to this pub I know, grab something to eat, have a few drinks, get to know each other.’ 

‘Sounds great,’ replied Sophie visibly relaxing. She knew just from the couple of minutes they’d been talking that this date was going to go well and she was looking forward to what the evening had in store. 

As Paula put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb Sophie took the opportunity to fully appreciate her date. God she was stunning she thought as she watched the way her hands caressed the steering wheel, imagining what it would feel like to be touched by those fingers. Wow she never normally had such naughty thoughts, what was this woman doing to her? 

‘So I literally know nothing about you,’ began Sophie feeling a little more confident now she at least knew the woman’s name.

‘What would you like to know?’ Teased Paula as she struggled to keep her eyes on the road. 

‘Ok so seeing as you know where I work let’s start with that, what do you do?’ 

‘Any ideas?’ 

‘Well judging by the car and the clothes I’m guessing it’s something more glamorous than waitressing and it definitely pays more,’ she guessed.

‘Hey don’t knock waitressing, I’ve waited tables and it’s bloody hard work, and my job really isn’t glamorous.’ 

‘So come on then what is it?’ Asked an intrigued Sophie. 

‘I’m a lawyer,’ smiled Paula looking over at Sophie as she came to a stop in traffic, ‘See really not that glamorous.’ 

‘I don’t know, do you get to wear the whole wig and gown and everything?’ Asked Sophie giggling slightly. 

‘God not you as well, everyone asks that question and yes I do, and I look ridiculous.’ 

‘Bet you don’t,’ replied Sophie thinking that she’d probably look pretty hot.’ So what sort of law do you specialise in?’ She asked trying to make it look like she knew what she was talking about.

‘I’m a criminal lawyer, I take on fraud cases mostly,’ explained Paula.

‘Wow that sounds so interesting,’ said Sophie genuinely interested. 

‘So you’re not put off then?’

‘No, why should I be?’ 

‘Us lawyers don’t get a great press, we charge huge amounts of money, we defend the guilty, we lie, the list goes on.’

‘Hadn’t really thought about any of that,’ mused Sophie wondering if that made her look stupid.

‘Ahh shit I should really learn to keep my mouth shut, I’m painting myself in a bad light.’ 

‘No you’re not, I think it’s cool. I wish I had a high powered career like you.’

‘But you’re still young you’ve got plenty of time yet,’ stated Paula hoping that she wasn’t too young, she was guessing late twenties, but she really had no idea. 

‘Yeah I spose, although I have no clue what I’d do.’ 

‘Well I’m quite sure you could achieve pretty much anything you put your mind too.’

‘Really? You think that.... Even though you’ve only known me five minutes?’ 

‘Yeah I do, I think you’re someone who doesn’t give yourself enough credit,’

‘Yeah maybe,’ whispered Sophie looking over at Paula again, ‘So you gonna give me some career advice then?’

‘I’d be happy too, although I can think of better uses of our time,’ smirked Paula as she glanced at Sophie out of the corner of her eye. 

Oh shit I’m blushing again she thought as she muttered a quiet ‘Yeah’ in agreement. Thank fuck she’d gone with the padded bra, as she could feel her nipples straining against the material already as she thought about all the other things they could fill their time with. Wow if this was the effect one little comment had on her then what the hell would happen if things progressed? Which, given the mischievous glint in Paula’s eye, Sophie was pretty sure they would.


	4. Chapter 4

‘So what are you drinking?’ Asked Paula as they walked through the entrance of the pub and made their way towards the bar.

‘Wine?’ Replied Sophie not really sure what she fancied.

‘Good choice, red or white?’ 

‘Red please.’ 

‘Decisive, I like it,’ stated Paula as they reached the bar. ‘Why don’t you find somewhere to sit and I’ll get the drinks in.’ 

‘Yeah sure, thanks,’ replied Sophie pleased with the compliment. Right where to sit she thought as she left Paula at the bar and scanned the pub. It was fairly quiet at the minute so there were plenty of places to choose from, so did she opt for a table or a sofa? If they were eating a table would obviously be best but they were all situated in the middle of the pub whereas the sofas were tucked away in cosy corners, perfect for getting to know someone better. Right for fucks sake just choose somewhere, she’s just told you she likes your assertiveness and here you are taking forever to decide where to sit thought Sophie. Right, she wanted to be sat as close to this woman as possible so opted for a sofa, one tucked round a corner which would give them the most privacy. 

‘There you are,’ smiled Paula as she appeared a few minutes later, ‘I got us a bottle, it’s been a busy day,’ explained Paula as she sat down on the sofa, placing two large wine glasses on the low table in front of them. Pleased that her companion had chosen such a private spot, it meant she was thinking like her. 

‘Well this is your second date of the day,’ replied Sophie cheekily as Paula filled their glasses. She’d already decided that she was going to have some fun tonight. She’d got the impression earlier that Paula enjoyed a good flirt and she was hoping that she’d be able to give as good as got. 

‘Mmmm can I just make it quite clear now that the two dates in one day thing is a first,’ smiled Paula as she handed Sophie a glass. ‘And that I’ve already forgotten about him.’

‘Why? He seemed nice,’ commented Sophie wondering why the hell she’d just complimented her previous date. 

‘Yeah he was nice, but I don’t want nice, I want exciting, I want butterflies, I want ... Oh I don’t know... ,’ signed Paula, then as she looked at Sophie she grinned and added ‘Something different.’ 

‘Oh so is that why you asked me out? Am I your something different?’ Inquired Sophie swirling the wine around her glass, suddenly wondering if this had been such a good idea. ‘Fed up of dating men so thought you’d try something new?’

‘What?’ Exclaimed Paula staring at Sophie her wine glass halfway to her lips.

‘Well what am I suppose to think? You’ve just said you want something different,’ pointed out Sophie, finally glancing at Paula. ‘So in what way is that me?’

‘Oh no that came out wrong. I guess I just mean I’ve not met someone that’s caught my eye, like you have, for quite a while. That’s the difference....Having that intense physical attraction.’

‘Intense physical attraction hey?’ Repeated Sophie crinkling her nose. ‘So you think I’m fit?’ 

‘Yeah,’ laughed Paula ‘I was drawn to you almost instantly, you’re very easy on the eye.’ 

‘Thanks,’ blushed Sophie taking a long sip of wine, wow she’s good at handing out compliments. ‘Well you too are very fit and I must say I noticed you as soon as you came down the stairs, you have an air of confidence about you that’s very alluring and then when you talk... mmmm’ 

‘When I talk?’ 

‘Yeah I could listen to you all day and when you flirt you do this sexy voice thing, it’s very seductive.’ 

‘Do I? Can’t say i’ve noticed,’ smiled Paula raising an eyebrow. She knew full well what she was doing and loved the fact it was having the desired effect on her date. 

‘You’re doing it again’ laughed Sophie as she felt her cheeks warm under Paula’s intense stare.

‘Sorry shall I stop then? Being seductive,’ Paula almost whispered as she shifted her body to face Sophie and ran her arm along the back of the sofa, her fingers gently brushing Sophie’s shoulder.

‘No....I like it,’ admitted Sophie looking down at Paula’s fingers, wondering again what they’d feel like on her naked flesh. Gently shaking her head, to help her focus, she asked, ‘So what’s the deal with you then? ... I mean you start off the day dating a man, you end up with me....’ Sophie’s voice trailed off.

‘Are you trying to ask me my sexual orientation?’ Questioned Paula in a mock posh voice. 

‘Yeah,’ grinned Sophie, funny as well as sexy, she was finding Paula more attractive with each minute that pasted. 

‘Well I don’t really do labels but if I had to go by anything I’d say i’m bisexual. I like women, I like men, I like people.’ Explained Paula taking a sip of her wine. ‘I really like you.’ She murmured looking out from under her fringe as she traced circles with her fingertips across the top of Sophie’s arm.

Sophie couldn’t help but blush at the comment ’Good, because I did think for a minute before you..... Well....’ she nodded towards Paula’s hand, ‘that you may have just been curious.... You know...about being with a woman.’ 

‘God no’ laughed Paula. 

‘Oh really, been a few, have there?’ Questioned Sophie feeling slightly jealous of Paula’s previous partners. 

‘Maybe,’ teased Paula taking her hand away from Sophie’s shoulder to tuck her hair behind her ear. ‘So what about you?’

‘Me? No I’m a lesbian, no question. I’m all about the ladies.’ 

‘Probably easier that way.’ 

‘What do ya mean?’ 

‘Well at least you don’t have people questioning your sexuality every five minutes.’ 

‘Oh sorry I didn’t mean to offend....’

‘Oh shit no, not you. I’m thinking more along the lines of my mother. Who is still very confused by the whole thing and keeps on telling me to just make my mind up.’ Explained Paula rolling her eyes. ‘She really doesn’t understand the notion that I actually find men and women attractive.’ 

‘Well I think my mum has finally come round to the fact I’m gay, it’s taken a while but to be fair to her, she’s brilliant about it now, to the point where she loves the fact she has a lesbian daughter. I think, she thinks it makes her seem more interesting.’ 

‘Oh well I must be mega interesting then, because not only am I bisexual but I also have a gay daughter.’

‘Oh yeah, you must be extremely interesting then,’ smiled Sophie. ‘So have you just got the one daughter?’ She asked slightly worried about the answer. Paula mentioning she had a daughter old enough to come out had reminded her that there was a rather large age gap between them. How would she feel if Paula’s children ended up being the same age as her, or worse still, they were older, that would just be too weird, wouldn’t it?

‘No i’ve got a son too, Ethan, actually he’s the reason why I was on that date this afternoon.’ Explained Paula.

‘Right,’ replied Sophie a puzzled expression on her face.

Seeing Sophie’s reaction Paula thought she’d better explain. ‘It’s not as weird as it sounds. Ethan’s just finished his A levels, he’s hoping to go to uni in September and I think he’s worried about me being on my own..... Not that he needs to be, i’m hardly ever in, what with work and everything but he seems to think I need someone in my life. So anyway he signed me up to some dating website thing and because I couldn’t be bothered to reply to anyone he decided to do it for me and well to cut a long story short I’ve ended up going on four dates so far. 

‘Wow you are popular,’ mocked Sophie, ‘So I take it no one’s taken your fancy.’ 

‘No and to be honest the whole blind dating thing, it’s really not for me. It’s all just so fake and quite frankly boring. I mean don’t get me wrong, everyone’s been pleasant enough, but nope I’m definitely done with the whole thing.’ 

‘So no more blind dates then?’ Inquired Sophie.

‘Why would I need to go on any more? I think I’ve proved I’m pretty good at finding my own dates.’ 

‘Yeah well you’re definitely not shy about making the first move,’ scoffed Sophie.

‘Like I said before what’s the point tiptoeing around? If you see something you like you should just go for it, don’t you think?’ 

‘Yeah,’ replied Sophie softly, as she watched Paula lean forward to refill their wine glasses, a flash of white lace visible as her silk blouse gaped open. Taking a breath Sophie had to think of something to say, as she could feel herself just staring. ‘So your son’s hoping to go to uni, what does your daughter do?’ Hopefully this would help her work out how old she was. An eighteen year old son she could just about cope with but the daughter could be closer to her age. 

‘Well she’s waiting on exam results too, they’re twins, not that you can tell, they are so different it’s hard to believe they’re even related.’

Sophie heaved a sigh of relief, both eighteen that was fine. ‘Oh wow twins you must have had your work cut out.’ 

‘Yeah, although to be fair I was at work quite a bit, so their dad did most of the day to day stuff once they got a bit older... I was lucky.’ Explained Paula handing Sophie her refilled glass.

‘So were you and their dad married or....’

‘Yeah we were married for sixteen years, but we split a while ago, when the twins were nearly fifteen, shit timing for them but it’d been on the cards for a while.’ Paula shifted uncomfortably. ‘Anyway look....that’s enough about my past.’ 

‘Sorry I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories,’ apologised Sophie, quickly changing the subject. ‘So what are your kids hoping to do?’

‘So Ethan’s all set on getting into uni, he wants to study history and politics, the mad fool, while Isla’s trying to persuade me to let her go travelling. She wants to become a chef like her dad and seems to think she needs to sample the culinary delights of the world first, or that’s what she’s telling me anyway. I think it’s more to do with the fact that she’s just split up from her first serious girlfriend and just wants to get away.’ 

‘Wow yeah they are different. So are you going to let Isla go travelling? It might help take her mind off things and I suppose she doesn’t actually need your permission.’

‘True, but she does need my money. Ahh look I know I should be excited for her but I’m not, I’m worried sick. Although I really shouldn’t be, I went travelling and it was an amazing experience.’ 

‘Oh wow where did you go?’ 

‘Backpacked round Europe for a bit and then went to Africa.’ 

‘Blimey,’ 

‘Mmm, we camped with the Bedouin in Morocco, went horse riding in Ethiopia and then we slept on beaches in Tanzania, got all the way down to Cape Town in the end.’

‘Sounds amazing,’ gushed Sophie wishing she had similar stories to tell but she’d never really done anything that exciting.

Mmm... Only did it to impress my mates though.....But I was absolutely fine and I had a brilliant time so I’m being a bit of a hypocrite.’ 

‘Yeah well she is your daughter and if you’re not around to protect her you’re bound to worry,’ reasoned Sophie shrugging her shoulders.

‘You’re very wise for your years.’ 

‘Well at least I’ve got something going for me,’ signed Sophie wringing her hands together and looking into her lap.

‘Hey, why are you putting yourself down again?’ Questioned the older woman, moving her whole body round, so she was perched on the edge of the sofa, facing Sophie, ‘I told you earlier you have heaps of potential,’ she said encouragingly, as her fingertips gently caressed the back of Sophie’s hand.

A shiver ran through Sophie’s body as she felt Paula’s fingers directly on her skin. Oh god just this smallest touch was driving her crazy, she’d never had such an instant attraction to someone before.

Looking down at Paula’s hand covering hers and then across to meet her gaze, Sophie suddenly couldn’t resist and before she had even thought about what she was doing she’d leant forward and placed a kiss directly to the solicitor’s lips. 

Paula was so startled at Sophie’s mouth so suddenly on hers that she didn’t get the chance to respond in the way she wanted and then... it was over, before it had barely begun. ‘Sorry,’ whispered Sophie as she sat back, unable to read the expression on Paula’s face.

‘Don’t be,’ reassured Paula softly as she moved closer to Sophie, their knees touching now as she brought her lips to Sophie’s, and ran her hand round the back of her neck, pulling her into her to deepen the kiss. This time it was more passionate as tongues collided and hands roamed, Paula’s fingers raking through Sophie’s hair, while Sophie’s hands stroked up Paula’s thighs, as high as she dared. Suddenly they both seemed to remember where they were and stopped, resting their foreheads against each other before finally pulling back, both breathing hard.

‘Well, am I glad I changed shifts today,’ breathed Sophie as she stared intently at Paula, her hand still resting on her thigh.

‘Yeah me too,’ grinned Paula. ‘I’ve wanted to do that since you got in my car.’ 

‘Then why didn’t you?’ Asked Sophie with a naughty smile. 

‘Because I’d already asked you out as soon as my date had left the restaurant. I didn’t want to pounce on you the first time I saw you again. It might have scared you away. I had to show a little restraint.’ 

‘Mmm Spose. I’ve been wondering how your lips would feel on mine all evening,’ admitted Sophie.

‘And how did they feel?’ Questioned Paula cheekily.

‘Oh they felt good, really good,’ murmured Sophie biting down on her lip. ‘So please don’t feel you need to restrain yourself any longer..... because I don’t think I can,’ whispered Sophie. 

‘Really, so if I asked you back to mine?’ Paula let the question hang in the air, the lust clear in her eyes. 

‘You seriously need me to tell you what I’d say?’ Questioned Sophie raising both eyebrows. 

‘Well I didn’t want to assume.’

‘Assume what exactly?’

‘Oh come on Sophie, I think we both know that if you come back with me tonight you won’t be leaving until the morning and I don’t know if you’re that kinda girl. 

‘No, well usually I’m not, but I’m willing to make an exception,’ confessed Sophie already a quivering mess at the thought of being alone with Paula.

‘Good,’ said Paula softly as she gently reached over to move Sophie’s hair behind her ear. Then leaning forward, her breath hot on Sophie’s neck she seductively whispered, ‘because the things I want to do to you.... can most certainly not happen in this pub.’

‘Fuck,’ murmured Sophie under her breath as she allowed Paula to link her fingers through hers and pull her up from the sofa.....


	5. Chapter 5

Paula led Sophie by the hand back through the pub and out to the car park, she hadn’t felt this aroused in a long time and couldn’t wait to spend some alone time with Sophie. She’d need to buy Caz a large drink when she saw her next, after all it had been her who’d persuaded her to take the plunge.

Letting go of Sophie’s hand to find her car keys she quickly unlocked the car and slid into the drivers seat following Sophie with her eyes as she rounded the car and slipped in beside her. 

‘Are you sure you’re ok to be driving?’ Questioned Sophie as she buckled up her seat belt. 

Paula smiled, ‘Yes Sophie I’m fine I’ve only had one small glass of wine. Do you think a distinguished lawyer like myself would drive over the limit?’ She added in a posh tone.

‘Well no but...’ began Sophie feeling flustered, she hadn’t wanted to offend Paula by making her think she didn’t trust her judgement but likewise she didn’t want to climb into a car with someone who wasn’t fully alert. 

‘Hey it’s ok,’ reassured Paula as her hand settled on her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. ‘I like it that you’re cautious.’ Sophie looked down at Paula’s hand gently caressing her thigh and took a sharp intake of breath. ‘Are you ok?’ Questioned Paula worried that maybe Sophie wasn’t comfortable taking this next step with her so soon. 

Sophie swallowed ‘Yeah I’m fine,’ she managed as she looked directly into Paula’s deep brown eyes. ‘Take me to yours,’ she almost whispered. 

.................................................................

The journey to Paula’s was spent mostly in silence with just the background noise of the radio. It wasn’t uncomfortable it was an easy silence both woman lost in their own thoughts. 

Sophie’s thigh ached from the loss of Paula’s touch and her stomach was turning somersaults. She was excited but nervous in equal measure and she didn’t trust herself to speak. She couldn’t wait to spend the evening with Paula, in fact she wanted nothing more, but doubts were creeping in. What if she couldn’t satisfy her? Became a bumbling mess and said or did something stupid. Paula was older more experienced, knew what she liked, what if Sophie failed to excite her? No Sophie stop this she’s obviously attracted to you and she’s made it quite clear what she wants, go have some fun. 

Sitting next to her Paula was also having doubts. Not about her abilities in the bedroom, her partners always seemed to enjoy themselves so she must be doing something right. No it was more about what Sophie would think, when she saw her naked. Paula usually felt good about herself, she ate the right food and worked out so she wasn’t in bad shape, not for a woman of her age but Sophie was what? 20 plus years younger than her. What the hell would she make of the not so taut skin, not so pert boobs and bum, the stretch marks? Would it put her off? Oh what the hell was she thinking, you only live once Paula, dim the lights for fucks sake, it’ll be fine.

‘Here we are,’ announced Paula as she drove down a ramp and into a car park under a block of flats. Finding a space she parked and looked over at Sophie, ‘Not what you were expecting?’ She asked as she noticed the expression on Sophie’s face. 

‘What?’ Exclaimed Sophie caught off guard. No this wasn’t what she was expecting, given the car and the clothes and the job she must admit she thought Paula would live in the suburbs somewhere not in a city centre flat but then she supposed it was close to work. 

‘Sorry were you wanting a big house with a gravel driveway and electric gates?’ Apologised Paula as she turned to face Sophie. 

‘No, don’t be silly,’ lied Sophie feeling awful that Paula had said exactly what she was thinking. 

‘Because we can go.....to my big house with the gravel driveway and electric gates however my children might be there and I’d rather not..... have to keep the noise down,’ explained Paula, a knowing look in her eye as she bit down on her bottom lip. 

Sophie felt her stomach flip again, ‘Yeah it’s probably best then, that we slum it here,’ she smiled adding cheekily ‘So are you a screamer then?’ 

‘Well that depends on who I’m with. I was thinking more about you,’ she smirked as she opened the car door. ‘Come on let me show you my slum,’ she called over her shoulder as she walked towards the lift. ....................................................................... 

‘Well this is hardly a slum, is it?’ Announced Sophie as she admired the art on the walls while Paula went in search of wine. 

‘Still ok with red or do you fancy something different?’ asked Paula from the kitchen. 

‘No red’s fine, so what is this place then? Do you live here or in the big swanky house?’ Called back Sophie taking a seat on the sofa.

‘Bit of both,’ said Paula as she emerged from the kitchen carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of red. ‘This was where I lived when I left uni and I’ve just never sold it, rented it out for a bit but could just never bring myself to part with it.’ Explained Paula as she poured the wine and handed a glass to Sophie. ‘So now if I’m in court first thing I tend to stay here.’ 

‘Or if you’re entertaining,’ added Sophie raising her eyebrows. 

‘Mmmm,’ agreed Paula slipping off her heels and tucking one foot underneath herself so she could face Sophie.

‘So do a lot of entertaining, do you?’ Sophie asked, her eyes fixed on Paula’s. My god she is so captivating I could just stare at her all night. 

‘Well when I see someone as attractive as you. Then it’s hard to resist,’ she murmured, her eyes never leaving Sophie’s as a smile tugged at her lips. ‘I’m not very good at resisting temptation,’ she confessed as she brought the wine glass to her mouth and took a long sip, very aware that Sophie was watching her.

Sophie’s heart was pounding, she knew she was staring and should probably stop but she just couldn’t help herself. She took a few large gulps of wine, thinking about what to say. Shit why couldn’t she think of anything, her brain wasn’t working. Should she just kiss her again? She’d never been any good at flirting whereas it was clear it was an area her companion excelled in. ‘So tell me more about your travels,’ Sophie finally asked before the silence became awkward. 

Paula wasn’t expecting the question, she was more than ready to lead Sophie into her bedroom but she liked the fact that the younger woman didn’t want to rush things. They both knew what the evening had in store as they’d both made their feelings quite clear earlier so why not spend some time chatting, it was a refreshing change for Paula. 

So for a while they casually exchanged fun anecdotes about their lives. Sophie’s mostly involving her sister Rosie and Paula’s about the many scapes she’d got herself into over the years mostly when travelling.

‘Wow your job suddenly makes sense now,’ mused Sophie after Paula had told her yet another funny story involving a near miss with the law.

‘Well you get in trouble all the time you get used to talking yourself out of it,’ explained Paula as she drained her second glass of wine. ‘Shall I open another?’ She asked as she eyed the empty bottle on the table. 

‘Are you trying to get me drunk?’ Teased Sophie as she lent forward to place her nearly empty glass on the table. 

‘Not at all,’ replied Paula with a grin, ‘it’s just we’re out of wine and if you wanna keep chatting....’ she let the sentence hang in the air knowing full well that she’d like to do much more than chat but wasn’t sure if Sophie was getting cold feet. 

‘I think I’m just about done with chatting,’ said Sophie softly, more relaxed after her few glasses of wine.

‘Oh are you?’ Questioned Paula seductively her eyes never leaving the young brunette’s. 

Sophie took a deep breath, if this was gonna be a one night thing she didn’t want regrets, she promised herself she’d have fun tonight. ‘So these things you wanted to do....to me’ she murmured as she twisted her body and crossed her legs revealing slightly more thigh than she’d meant to. 

‘Yes,’ breathed Paula glancing down at Sophie’s exposed flesh then up to her mouth. 

‘I was just wondering when you might begin to fulfil your promise,’ enquired Sophie with a confidence she had no idea she possessed.

‘Were you?’ Grinned Paula enjoying Sophie’s bluntness. ‘I wasn’t aware I’d made any promises.’ 

‘Tease,’ uttered Sophie as she watched Paula change position slightly. 

‘I’ll do anything you want me to do?’ promised Paula as she lent forward her hand stroking Sophie’s exposed thigh, her lips only inches from hers. Sophie’s breathing hitched, fucking hell she’s good thought Sophie as she felt Paula’s warm lips graze her own. 

Paula was in full on seduction mode now, desire completely flooding her brain. She wanted to push her tongue into Sophie’s mouth but she resisted and instead moved her mouth to Sophie’s neck, placing hot kisses over the pulsing carotid. Then brushing her lips over Sophie’s cheek she finally reached her ear where she whispered, ‘I want to touch you, to taste you,’

‘Mmmm,’ groaned Sophie unable to speak, she had never been so turned on in her life. She gazed up at Paula; saw the longing in her eyes, her lips slightly parted, her breathing deep and she just had to have her. Before Paula knew what had happened Sophie had pushed her back and was straddling her thighs, holding her face in both hands and kissing the hell out of her. Wow she was an amazing kisser, but of cause she would be, Sophie got the impression that Paula was good at most things. 

Paula slid her hands under Sophie’s skirt and grabbed her arse, clutching on for dear life as she deepened the kiss. ‘Whoa,’ breathed Sophie as she sat back and looked down at Paula who sank back against the sofa breathing deeply beneath her, cheeks and neck flushed, instantly missing the warmth of Sophie’s lips on hers. 

‘Why have you stopped?’ Questioned Paula a hint of apprehension in her voice.

‘Because I want to look at you,’ Sophie replied as her hands moved to the buttons on Paula’s shirt. The older woman relaxing as she allowed Sophie to expertly undo her shirt. Sitting back Sophie took the time to appreciate what she’d uncovered, her eyes moving from Paula’s cleavage to her lust filled eyes as she bit down on her lip. God she’d never wanted anything more. 

‘You made quick work of those buttons,’ grinned Paula as she gazed up at Sophie thinking that right now she’d died and gone to heaven. 

‘Yeah well I’m rather good with my fingers,’ teased Sophie as she trailed her index finger between Paula’s breasts then gently cupped one rubbing her thumb over her hardened nipple. 

‘We'll complement each other nicely then…,’ responded Paula shuddering under Sophie’s touch. 

"Why's that?" Sophie murmured enjoying the effect she was having on the lawyer. 

‘Because I'm very good with my mouth…’ came the velvety soft voice as Paula smiled and drew her tongue over her lips. 

Holy fuck thought Sophie, just when I think I’ve come up with a great one liner she casually raises the bar. ‘Are you always this flirtatious?’ 

‘Are you complaining?’ Grinned Paula as she ran her hands up Sophie’s thighs until her thumbs touched the fabric of her knickers. 

‘No I’m not complaining,’ uttered Sophie as she watched Paula’s hands move under her skirt. 

‘Good,’ breathed Paula as she slid her hands back down Sophie’s legs causing the young brunette to moan at the loss of contact. 

‘Paula,’ breathed Sophie as she looked into the lawyers mischievous eyes.’ 

‘Mmmm,’ replied Paula holding her stare. 

‘Take me to bed....’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much later than promised! So sorry.

For the second time that night Paula grabbed Sophie’s hand, this time leading her in the direction of her bedroom. She had taken the opportunity earlier when Sophie was in the lounge to have a quick tidy up, shoving shoes and discarded clothing into the wardrobe, smoothing the sheets and hiding the legal documents sitting on her bedside table. She’d also eased her insecurities by switching on a lamp which now cast a soft glow into the room. 

Paula’s bedroom was just like the rest of the flat, thought Sophie, tastefully decorated and luxurious. There were more interesting prints on the walls, thick dark drapes that reached the floor, crisp cream bedsheets, and a wrought iron bedstead.

As soon as Paula had led Sophie into the room she released her hand and pushed her against the wall. Standing in front of her the lawyer placed her hands on the wall either side of Sophie’s head and leaned in. ‘You wouldn't believe how turned on I am right now,’ she breathed as she gently tucked Sophie’s hair behind her ear and ran the back of her hand across her check, then slowly traced the outline of her lips with her fingertips.

Sophie felt a tingle up her spine and a throbbing in her clit as the older woman’s fingers moved down her neck then between her breasts. ‘Oh I think I would,’ murmured Sophie as Paula’s fingers continued on their journey south.

‘Good, glad to hear it’s not just me,’ whispered Paula into Sophie’s ear as she pushed her body against the young brunettes running her hand along the waistband of her skirt. 

Sophie tilled her head back to allow Paula better access to her neck which she’d started to gently kiss. Holy fuck this woman’s amazing thought Sophie, she could literally make me cum just by doing this. ‘I’m so ready,’ groaned Sophie as Paula’s thumbs hooked into the top of her skirt slowly pulling it down and letting it pool around her feet. 

Shuddering Sophie took a sharp breath as Paula’s fingers slowly brushed against the fabric of her thong. ‘Mmmm, yes you are very ready,’ teased Paula as she felt Sophie’s wetness through the material. 

God I’m soaked through thought Sophie as Paula ran two fingers up the length of her pussy as she continued to trace patterns along her neck and ear with her tongue. Sophie didn’t know how much of this she could take, it was so intense. ‘The bed now,’ begged Sophie as she started to push Paula across the room.

‘Mmmm,’ Paula agreed with a raised eyebrow and a smile, as she sucked Sophie’s lip between her teeth as they stumbled their way to the bed, all wandering hands and probing tongues. Paula reached the expensive linens first, falling back and taking Sophie with her.

Sophie found herself laying on top of Paula so she sat up and straddled her. God she is so sexy she though as she took in the view of Paula laying beneath her. Her hair had fanned out across the bed and her shirt was splayed open so she could see her breasts rise and full with each deep breath she took. Perfect thought Sophie as she longed to undress her completely.

Laying beneath Sophie, Paula breathed deeply. She’s so unbelievably stunning she thought as she fixed her own deep brown eyes onto Sophie’s blue sparkling ones. ‘So are you gonna take that off then?’ she asked eying Sophie’s top. 

‘Only if you lose the skirt,’ said Sophie with a smile as she ran her hands along Paula’s torso. 

‘It’s a deal,’ agreed Paula as she reached down to her side and slowly slid down the zip on her skirt lifting her hips to allow Sophie to slide it free. As she settled her hips back down on the bed Sophie’s eyes scanned her body again taking in the crisp white shirt and matching expensive silk underwear. She bet Paula’s black Brazilian knickers alone cost more than her whole outfit.

‘Mmmm,’ moaned Sophie in appreciation as her eyes roamed over Paula’s body. Shit if I look this good when I’m her age I’ll be pleased thought Sophie. She must be what? Mid forties but her body’s amazing and that skin. I’d give anything for that skin now.

Paula looked up at Sophie, gazing down at her and wondered what she was thinking. She knew she looked ok in underwear, what with everything being held in all the right places but she wondered if Sophie had noticed the faint white lines across her thighs or the slight sag of her stomach? Paula stop it, she scolded herself, she wouldn’t be in your bed, straddling you nearly naked if she didn’t fancy you, get a grip and enjoy it. ‘Your turn,’ she instructed smiling up at the young brunette. 

My turn thought Sophie as she crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed hold of each side of her top pulling it up and over her head and dropping it over the side of the bed. ‘Better?’ She asked grinning as Paula’s eyes took in the sight of her dressed only in underwear. 

‘Much,’ whispered Paula softly as she grabbed Sophie’s hips and rocked her forward, inviting her to lean in for a kiss. God she loved the feel of smooth soft skin on her own, breasts rubbing against hers. Soon Sophie rolled over to the side as their hands explored each other’s bodies taking in every curve and contour. They couldn’t get enough. 

It was Sophie’s hand that first found its way between Paula’s legs. She couldn’t wait any longer she wanted to make this woman scream. She wanted Paula to scream out her name as she made her cum. Placing her fingers inside Paula’s knickers she followed the thin strip of hair until she found her clit. ‘Fuck you’re so wet,’ breathed Sophie into Paula’s mouth.

‘Beautiful woman do that to me,’ murmured back Paula as Sophie started to make small circular movements with her thumb watching as Paula’s eyes glazed over and she bit down on her lip. Coating her fingers with Paula’s wetness Sophie pushed one then two fingers inside the older brunette making sure to keep the pressure on her most sensitive spot. ‘God Sophie that’s so good,’ groaned Paula as she moved her hips to meet Sophie’s every thrust. ‘More,’ she gasped as she came oh so close to the point of ecstasy. As Sophie added another finger Paula’s hips started to shudder as she increased her grip on Sophie’s neck and pulled her towards her pushing her tongue into her mouth. ‘Fuuuuckk,’ she almost screamed into Sophie’s mouth as her muscles clenched and she felt herself letting go. 

Sophie watched transfixed as she helped Paula ride out her orgasm, pleased that she’d managed to satisfy her so completely. ‘Well you certainly are very good with your fingers,’ complimented Paula as she opened her eyes and smiled seductively, once more placing a kiss on Sophie’s lips. Then leaving her mouth she started her journey down Sophie’s body, kissing, sucking, licking or biting every piece of flesh she encountered. 

Sophie squirmed, honestly not sure how much she could take. Paula was finding spots she had no idea were so sensitive. Finally Paula’s mouth made its way between her legs where she ever so slowly licked up each thigh while her hands removed her thong. God she is such a tease thought Sophie as she waited in anticipation at what she’d do next. Just as she thought she’d cum without Paula going anywhere near her pussy she felt her tongue take it’s first hard swipe. ‘Sweet Jesus,’ she groaned moving her hips off the bed to meet Paula’s mouth and moaning louder when the older woman pushed her back down, her tongue continuing to draw long hard strokes up her centre. 

Before long Sophie’s leg was draped over Paula’s shoulder as she rose and fell to Paula’s rhythm, grinding herself against her mouth. ‘Fuck Paula, harder,’ pleaded Sophie, her voice hoarse from exertion. The lawyer knew Sophie was close so she drove her tongue against her clit then bit down just-so with the flats of her teeth. Sophie came with a violent trust of her hips and a tortured whimper, twisting the bedsheet beneath her. 

Paula looked on as Sophie’s breathing returned to normal and she slowly released her grip of the duvet, she opened her eyes and looked down at the woman between her legs. ‘You were right you know,’ she smiled lazily.

‘About what?’ Questioned Paula with a grin as she made her way back up the bed to lie next to Sophie. 

‘You are very good with your mouth.’ 

Paula chuckled, ‘Told you we’d compliment each other nicely,’ she said as she gave Sophie a soft kiss causing the young brunette to moan into her mouth as she tasted herself on her lips. 

‘I can’t believe we only met this afternoon, I’ve never...Well....I’ve never....So soon after meeting someone.’ 

‘No, well I have to say this isn’t how I expected today to turn out either.’ 

‘Glad it did though,’ grinned Sophie stroking up the outside of Paula’s thigh. 

‘Mmmm very much so,’ agreed Paula, ‘So you are going to stay aren’t you?’ 

‘If that’s ok?’ asked Sophie, thinking she never wanted to leave Paula’s bed. 

‘Oh yes...That is very much ok,’ smiled Paula as she pulled Sophie into her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie stretched out an arm and rolled over onto her stomach. Opening her eyes she slowly took in her surroundings and smiled as she recalled the events of the night and wow what a night it had been. She had no idea what time they’d finally gone to sleep but she knew it was late, very late when they’d finally managed to prise their hands and mouths off each other. Sophie still couldn’t quite believe what had happened since yesterday lunch, shit she’d known Paula less then twenty four hours! 

Actually what was the time? She had no idea. Her phone was in her bag where it had been since the previous evening and she couldn’t see a clock anywhere in the room. She figured it must be late as despite the curtains being closed she could see it was light and Paula wasn’t in bed. Shit it was Friday, did she have work? Maybe she’d already left? Sophie wasn’t really sure what the etiquette was the morning after a one night stand. Having never had one. Fuck is this what this was going to be? Just one night? She really hoped not. Right what should she do now? Get up she supposed. Just as she was wondering where all her clothes were the door opened and in swept Paula wearing a short black robe and carrying two steaming mugs.

‘Oh you’re up,’ she said somewhat surprised. 

‘Yeah,’ smiled Sophie as she propped herself up against the plush pillows.

‘What ya smiling at?’ Asked Paula as she sat on the edge of Sophie’s side of the bed putting the two mugs on the bedside table. 

‘Nothing,’ grinned Sophie as Paula’s robe parted slightly revealing she was naked underneath. ‘Just thinking about last night.’ 

‘And what about last night?’ Questioned Paula returning the smile. 

‘Just about how much fun I had,’ she said shyly biting down on her lip.’ 

‘Yeah me too, so you’re not regretting anything then?’ 

‘No why’d you say that? Oh god are you?’ 

‘No,’ laughed Paula seeing Sophie’s worried expression. ‘It’s just I got the impression that... Well... This isn’t something you’ve done before. The whole first night thing. I just wanted to make sure, that’s all.’ 

‘Well no it’s not something I’ve done before but like I said I had fun.’ 

‘Good,’ said Paula softly as she caressed Sophie’s hand. ‘So I didn’t know whether you drank tea or coffee so I made both,’ she explained gesturing towards the mugs. 

‘Ooo a brew would be great,’ sighed Sophie.

‘Ahh that’s good because I prefer coffee,’ replied Paula as she lent over to pick up the tea, giving her younger lover another great view of her breasts. ‘Here you go,’ she said handing her the mug and then picking up the coffee. ‘So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?’

‘I have work later,’ said Sophie dragging her eyes away from Paula’s cleavage, ‘But I’m not starting until 4 so....’

‘Oh that’s a shame. I have to be in the office soon, got a few meetings. I was hoping we could maybe meet later but it looks like you’ll be working.’ 

‘Errr yeah sorry,’ apologised Sophie thinking that Paula really had no idea how sorry she was. 

‘It’s fine, maybe another time then?’ Grinned Paula taking a sip of coffee. 

‘So you wanna see me again?’ Asked Sophie coyly.

‘Sorry but you DO remember last night yeah?’ 

‘Yeah but I wasn’t sure if you just wanted a one night thing,’ explained the young brunette shrugging her shoulders. 

‘Sophie I haven’t screamed like that in a very long time. I think we owe it to each other to definitely have a repeat performance, don’t you?’ 

Oh fuck thought Sophie that sultry voice is back. ‘Well I suppose I could be persuaded....’ grinned Sophie loving the fact that Paula had obviously enjoyed last night as much as she had. 

‘Oh well look I don’t want to put you out....’ teased the lawyer enjoying the early morning banter.

‘You won’t be,’ replied Sophie rather too quickly. ‘No one’s ever made me cum like you.’ 

‘Really?’ Questioned Paula raising an eyebrow. 

‘Really, you’re rather talented,’ grinned Sophie trying hard not to think about how many other people had succumbed to Paula’s talents. 

‘Good, right so now we’ve established we enjoy each other’s company,’ said Paula as she got up from the bed and strolled over to the dressing table where she picked up her phone and tapped the screen, ‘You better put your number in here,’ she said as she threw her phone across to Sophie. ‘Now I really must be getting ready,’ and with that she made her way into the en-suite. 

Sophie couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she picked up the phone, found Paula’s contacts and entered her number. Then feeling cheeky she arranged the sheets so they were barely covering her and snapped a selfie. After adding a filter and making a few small improvements she saved the photo in favourites and picked up her tea. 

‘Are you gonna leave me in here... Alone...For much longer?’ Called Paula from the shower. ‘I thought we could fit in a quickie before I need to leave.’ 

Wow, where the fuck does she get all her energy? thought Sophie as she put down her tea, spilling some over the sheets in her haste to get up, ‘Shit,’ she gasped then shouted ‘Yep I’m coming,’ as she hopped out of bed. 

‘You will be in a minute,’ shot back Paula with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought my other fic was a bit too heavy in places so trying to keep this lighthearted. Would love to know what you think, cheers xx

‘You can just pull up over there,’ indicated Sophie as Paula’s car rounded the top of the street.

‘Scared to be seen with me then,’ smiled Paula as she pulled the car up to the curb. ‘Don’t want your parents finding out who you spent last night with?’ 

‘No it’s not that, it’s just..Anyway I don’t live with my mum and I’m sure dad wouldn’t be too bothered or my mum for that matter, it’s just...’ 

‘Darling I’m joking,’ said Paula softly as she patted Sophie’s knee and then moving her hand higher she whispered ‘I don’t mind being your dirty little secret.’ 

Sophie’s eyes grew wide and she could feel the heat rising up her neck as-well as between her legs. Shit I need to get out of this car now she thought as she fumbled for the door handle. ‘You’re not a secret, it’s just I barely know you,’ she began, getting more and more flustered. 

Paula knew the effect she was having and couldn’t help but smile. ‘Hey I’m joking and I really don’t mind. I like sneaking around, makes it more fun,’ she winked. ‘So I’ll give you a call yeah?’ 

‘Yeah, great,’ stuttered Sophie as she finally opened the door and slipped out of the car. ‘See you then,’ She managed to mumble as she closed the door and watched Paula drive away giving her a little wave.

‘Jesus,’ sighed Sophie as she tried to regain her composure before she made the short walk home. What an evening and morning she smiled to herself as she looked both ways in preparation to cross the road. Just as she’d stepped off the curb she felt an arm around her shoulder. 

‘Hi ya,’ Sophie jumped about ten foot in the air, ‘Shit sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. So who’s the fit woman in the swish car then?’ Questioned Kate as Sophie spun round to face her. 

‘Fucking hell Kate you scared the hell out of me.’ 

‘Sorry I thought you’d seen me. So come on then who is she?’ 

‘Oh her, thats Paula.’ 

‘Paula?’ Repeated Kate waiting for Sophie to add some more information which she didn’t. ‘Sorry Soph you’re gonna need to help me out. Am I suppose to know who she is?’ 

‘What sorry?’ Replied Sophie miles away. ‘No she’s just someone I met..’ 

‘Someone you met?’ Repeated Kate again looking Sophie up and down. ‘Ahh she was dropping you off wasn’t she? I thought it was a bit early to see you out and about. So when did you two meet? And why have you not told me sooner? You were only out with me and Lolly the other night. You never mentioned anything.’ 

‘No well that’s because I didn’t know her then,’ explained Sophie. 

‘But we only went out on Mon...Whoa was this... Have you? Sophie Webster you dark horse. I didn’t think you were a first date kinda girl.’ 

Sophie shifted uncomfortably, ‘Well no usually I’m not,’ she mumbled remembering that only a few weeks ago she’d been slagging Rosie off to the girls about the fact she seemed to bring a different bloke home every time she went out. 

‘Right so you need to tell me everything,’ squealed Kate thinking that this woman must be someone special to have got into Sophie’s knickers quite so quickly. 

Despite her embarrassment Sophie smiled, it kinda made a change for people to want to know about her sex life. ‘Okay, okay calm down, I’ll tell you everything but I need to go home and change first. Meet me in Roys in an hour?’ 

‘Yep that works, I’ll see you then,’ grinned Kate as she walked past Sophie and continued up the road. ‘And I want to know everything yeah?’ She called over her shoulder as Sophie made her way home. 

*****

‘So let me just get this straight, this Paula was on a date in Speed Daal with a guy. She then sent him packing and started flirting with you which ended up with her asking you out on a date. She then picked you up after your shift, you had a few drinks, went back to hers and you ended up in her bed no less then eight hours later?’ Confirmed Kate absolutely stunned. 

‘Yeah that’s pretty much it,’ smiled Sophie quite enjoying the fact she’d managed to shock Kate. 

‘Shit I need to meet this woman.’ 

‘No, no you’re not meeting her. She’s mine, all mine,’ laughed Sophie. 

‘So when are you meeting up again?’ Asked Kate slightly jealous that Sophie was living out one of her all time favourite fantasy’s. What she’d give to be seduced by a hot older woman who seemed to know exactly what she wanted.

‘Ahh see here’s the thing. I don’t know. She wanted to meet tonight but I’m working and I haven’t got her number so I guess I’ll just have to wait for her to call.’

‘What?’ Exclaimed Kate, ‘You’d rather work instead of having another round of.... and these are your words, the best sex you’ve ever had.’

‘Yeah I know I’m stupid,’ sighed Sophie, ‘It’s just that... I don’t know when I’m around her my brain just kind of switches off and I don’t really know what I’m saying and I didn’t even think about skipping work until she was driving off.’ 

‘Shit you’ve got it bad.’ 

‘I know,’ admitted Sophie ‘And now what am I gonna do if she doesn’t call?’ 

‘Oh she’ll call,’ said Kate confidently. ‘She might make you wait a while but she’ll call.’ 

‘Yeah well I bloody hope so,’ groaned Sophie.

......................................................................

‘Afternoon,’ rang out the woman’s voice as she approached Paula’s desk and plonked herself in the seat opposite. 

‘Ever heard of knocking?’ Questioned Paula not even bothering to look up from her legal pad.

‘Nope,’ replied the woman as she pulled two wraps from her bag, ‘Duck with hoisin sauce ok?’ 

‘Yep great,’ replied Paula still not looking up.

‘So last night? Any news?’ 

‘Nope.’

‘Oh come on, spill. Did you fuck him? Because I know you said there was no chemistry but he was hot and you’ve said in the past there’s been no connection but then you’ve ended up connecting quite well, if you get my meaning. 

‘Jesus really?’ Exclaimed Paula throwing her pen onto her desk and sitting back in her chair. ‘Why are you so keen to know?’ 

‘Because Paula you have had sex with more people this year than I have had in my whole life and ....’

‘Caz you’ve slept with four people.’ 

‘Paula it’s only the middle of June.’ 

‘Ok so what are you saying? That I’m some kind of slapper and you’ve come here to make me aware of the fact?’ 

‘No course not, I’d never call you a slapper, well not to your face anyway. No I’m worried about you. I want you to find someone...you know....that you actually like, rather than...’

‘Someone who’s a good fuck,’ finished Paula glaring at her friend, she was lucky she was in a good mood. 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Well you’ll be pleased to know I didn’t screw him.’ 

‘Right ok, well that’s good. Not that I’m judging. Hell you can do what you want. I just want you to be happy.’ 

‘Good because I slept with the waitress.’ 

‘Sorry what?’ Blurted out Caz, surely she’d misheard. ‘You did what?’ 

‘I slept with Sophie the waitress, you know the one I told you about.’ Explained Paula nonchalantly. ‘You know the one I said I was interested in, the one you said could be the one.’

‘Jesus Paula you told me you didn’t even think she was into women and that you were old enough to be her mother.’ 

‘Yes and you said to have a chat with her, so I did.’ 

‘Yes a CHAT being the key word here. How the hell did you end up shagging her? Seriously you need to start earning reward points on hotel rooms.’

‘Look I asked her out, we had a few drinks, we got on well, we chatted, we ended up in bed together, what can I say,’ explained Paula shrugging her shoulders. ‘And anyway we didn’t go to a hotel I took her back to the flat.’ 

‘Whoa well that’s an improvement.’

‘What’s that suppose to mean?’ Said Paula defensively. 

‘It means that this must be more than just a one night thing.’ 

‘Does it?’ Questioned Paula not sure why Caz would think that. 

‘Yes because with the others you haven’t wanted to get close that’s why you always go to hotels, because you don’t want to see them again. You don’t want them knowing too much about you.’

‘Shit Caz will you stop with all the psychoanalysis. Maybe it just means that the pub was close to my flat so I thought it would be easier to go there.’

‘Or it could mean that you really like this, umm Sophie was it? And so you didn’t mind taking her back to yours because you actually want to get to know her.’ Explained Caz feeling pretty pleased with herself when she saw a slight smile tug at Paula’s lips when she mentioned the name Sophie. ‘I’m right aren’t I?’

‘Maybe,’ smiled Paula knowing that she couldn’t hide her feelings from her oldest friend. 

‘So what are you going to tell Ethan?’ 

‘What?’ Questioned Paula not having really given it much thought. ‘Oh I thought I’d try hi darling you know that date you set me up on.... Well it didn’t really go too well....I think the main reason was the fact I couldn’t really concentrate on the guy because I was too busy wondering whether the waitress would be interested in sitting on my face and it turns out she was,’ scoffed Paula as she rolled her eyes. ‘What do you mean what am I going to tell him? I’m obviously not going to tell my son anything am I?’

’Blimey, well no I wouldn’t tell him that,’ laughed Caz knowing her friend was being sarcastic but still slightly shocked that she could casually come out with such filth. Most of her clients would be astonished, she always looked so prim and proper. ‘What I mean is he’s bound to ask how the date went, isn’t he? So I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were gonna say.’

‘I’m just going to lie like I did about the others and say he was a great guy, we had a lovely meal but there was no spark and we’re not seeing each other again. That sound ok?’ Shrugged Paula not really seeing why it was so important what she told Ethan. 

‘Actually technically that’s the truth this time. It’s the other times you were lying.’ 

‘I didn’t sleep with all of them, bloody hell Caz I’m not that bad,’ Shot back Paula. 

‘Well two out of the four’s not bad and if you want my advice I’d say this one went well and you’re going on a second date.’ 

‘Why would I do that?’ 

‘Well because otherwise Ethan will try and set you up with someone else. You know how guilty he feels about leaving you on your own in September when he starts uni. So this way you’ll get him off your back and it’ll be an easy cover story for when you wanna meet up with Sophie.’ Winked Caz. 

‘Who said I’m meeting up with her again?’ 

‘Oh you will’ replied Caz smiling. ‘You did swap numbers didn’t you?’ 

‘Yeah, well I’ve got her number.’ 

‘Mmmm of course you have,’ said Caz raising an eyebrow. ‘Listen I’ve known you too long Paula Martin. You might make her wait but you’ll be calling her...you’ve got that mischievous glint in your eye. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was 5 o’clock on Saturday afternoon and Paula had finally sat down. She’d had a rather productive day sorting work and the house so she’d decided that she deserved a treat. A large glass of red was sat on the coffee table and she’d just demolished a bar of dark chocolate. Ahhh bliss she sighed as she sunk back into the sofa and closed her eyes. Only to snap them open seconds later as she heard her phone ringing beside her. Looking at the screen she sighed but answered the call anyway. ‘What do you want?’

‘Charming,’ replied Caz, ‘I was just wondering how your weekend’s going?’ 

‘No you weren’t,’ Paula knew her friend too well and she knew she wasn’t the least bit interested in what she’d been doing with her weekend unless it involved a certain someone. ‘You’re wondering if I’ve messaged Sophie.’ 

‘No I wasn’t but seeing as you brought it up, have you?’ 

Paula smiled, Caz so loved a bit of gossip. ‘No I haven’t.’

‘And why not?’

‘Because it’s only been a day. I don’t want to look too keen do I?’

‘Seriously? I just don’t get you at all. You always do this, usually when it’s someone you really like.’ 

‘Look I’ve been busy and she’s probably been working,’ explained Paula ‘And if you must know I was going to call her in a bit. She took a rather hot photo of herself with my phone that I’ve not been able to stop looking at so .....’

‘Did she now,’ interrupted Caz. ‘Looks like you’ve met your match there. So make sure you call her yeah, tonight.’ 

‘Yes ok. I promise. I will call her. Now will you stop going on at me. Jesus you really need to get laid.’ 

‘Chance would be a fine thing.’ 

‘Right Caz I’ve told you this before you either need to sort things out with Alex or get a divorce.’ 

‘Yeah well it’s not that easy is it?’ 

‘Yes it is that easy. If you wanna make it work you need to make the effort, give him a night he won’t forget or if it’s over, leave him, you can move in here.’ 

‘I do wanna make it work,’ signed Caz.

‘Well do something about it. Get the spark back. Go out for dinner, dress up for him, talk dirty, spank him, cover him in whipped cream, I dunno do whatever but stop prying into my sex life because you haven’t got one.’ 

‘Whipped cream, hey?’ 

‘Mmm I can recommend it,’ smiled Paula, ‘But seriously you do need to do something because you’re unhappy.’ 

‘What like you did you mean?’ 

‘No I wouldn’t recommend doing what I did because your husband’s not an arsehole. Anyone can see you both still love each other.’ 

‘Right yeah I’ll try. It’s just I’m not like you, you know in that department.’ 

‘What’s that suppose to mean? You have no idea what I’m like in that department.’

‘Well no, but I can guess. I’ve seen you flirt. I bet you’re all confident and controlling, I bet you have hot sex.’ 

Paula laughed, but didn’t say anything. 

‘What you laughing at?’ 

‘You, you make me laugh. Believe me I have had my fair share of crap sex. But you know as I’ve got older I’ve just thought fuck it, you only live once. I know what gets me off so instead of just laying there hoping someone works it out I give them a bit of help.’ 

‘Mmm maybe I should just have sex with you.’ 

‘Oh darling you know you’re not my type.’

‘Yeah and I really don’t think I could go with another woman.’

‘Right, well glad we got that sorted. So are you going to try doing something different to get you out of this rut?’

‘Yeah I will try and will you call Sophie as soon as we get off the phone?’ 

‘Yes,’ sighed Paula fed up of being told what to do. ‘Anyway why are you so bothered about me calling her?’ 

‘Because I want you to be happy too and I think this Sophie might be the one to do that.’ 

‘Mmmm,’ mused Paula. ‘I might invite her over later. The kids are away all week so I have the house to myself.’ 

‘Good, well enjoy. I expect to hear all about it when we go for drinks on Thursday, you haven’t forgotten have you?’

‘No I haven’t forgotten and I expect to hear you’ve made some progress.’ 

‘Ok, ok I’ll go and buy some whipped cream now.’ 

‘That’s my girl. See you Thursday,’ said Paula as she hung up. My god that woman is a complete nightmare she thought as she scrolled through her phone, looking again at the photo of Sophie naked in her bed. She is so fucking gorgeous, right she’d given it long enough it was time to give Sophie a call. .......................................................................

Sophie took her phone out of her apron for about the hundredth time that day and sighed when she saw she had no missed calls or messages. It was Saturday afternoon, she was halfway through her shift at Speed Daal and in a foul mood. Why hadn’t she called? Or sent a message? Why hadn’t Sophie got her number? What if she didn’t call? 

‘Sophie table twelve’s been waiting a while now, are you actually gonna do any work today?’ Asked Ayla as she swept past her into the kitchen. 

‘Yeah, I’m just waiting for a call,’ mumbled Sophie as she pocketed her phone.

‘Right well can you put your phone on vibrate and stop looking at it in front of the customers? Then maybe when you get this oh so important call I’ll let you take a break.’ 

‘Yeah whatever,’ snapped Sophie as she headed over to the bar. If the call ever comes I’ll be straight out that door,’ she thought to herself as she busied herself with the drinks orders. 

Half hour later and Sophie felt her phone vibrate. Please let this be her she prayed as she slipped her phone out of her pocket her heart skipping a beat as she saw it was an unknown number. ‘Ayla,’ she practically shouted across the restaurant waving her phone at the manager. ‘I need to take this,’ she said already walking towards the stairs. 

‘Yeah ok, go on your break now then,’ sighed Ayla, ‘Remember you only have fifteen minutes though,’ she called to Sophie’s departing back. 

‘Hello,’ answered Sophie on her way up the stairs the last thing she wanted was the call to cut out. 

‘Hey you,’ replied the smooth silky voice. 

‘Hey,’ answered Sophie again her heart hammering in her chest as she walked into the alleyway next to the restaurant. 

‘How are you?’ Asked Paula. ‘Work ok?’ 

‘Yeah I’m good, work’s work, I’m here now.’ 

‘Oh that’s a shame, I was going to ask if you wanted to meet up.’ 

‘Well I’m on the earlier shift today so I finish at eight.’ 

‘Do you? Well if you’re at a loose end and fancy coming over here, you’re more than welcome. Although it’s a Saturday night so I’m sure you’ve got other plans, probably heading into town or something.’ 

‘No, no plans, I’d love to come over.’ 

‘Great,’ smiled Paula excited at the thought of seeing her again. ‘I’ll text you my address. I would pick you up but I’ve had a couple of glasses of wine.’

‘No it’s fine I’ll make my own way. Shall I bring food?’ 

‘Food sounds great, I’ll see you later then.’ 

‘Yeah see you later.’ 

‘Oh and Sophie, bring your toothbrush yeah.’


	10. Chapter 10

Eight o’clock, right she was outta here. ‘Bye Ayla, Yasmeen, I’ve gotta dash tonight,’ said Sophie as she headed to her locker to grab her stuff. 

‘Hot date is it?’ Asked Ryan from his stool at the bar as Sophie rushed past him and into the kitchen to pick up the food she’d set aside. 

‘Yeah,’ she answered back as she pushed her way out of the kitchen. 

‘Wow she must be some woman,’ laughed Ryan, ‘I’ve never seen you move so fast.‘ 

‘Oh she is,’ shouted Sophie as she took the stairs two at a time.

............................................................................

‘Dad I’m going out,’ called Sophie as she reached the front door twenty minutes after coming home. 

‘Ok love have a good night, are you staying out?’ Asked Kevin, his eyes never leaving the TV screen. 

‘Yeah and I haven’t got work tomorrow so I’m not sure what time I’ll be home.’ 

‘Yeah ok, I’ll catch you some time tomorrow then.’ 

Sophie smiled as she closed the front door and walked round the corner to order a cab. That was one of the reasons she lived with her dad. If that had been her mum she’d have still been standing in the hallway answering a hundred questions. 

‘Eileen I need a cab, got one free?’ She asked as she stuck her head into the cab office. Tim was out at the football so she didn’t have to worry about whether it would be him picking her up. Not that it would be a problem him dropping her off, no the problem would be if he told her mum. Then it would be; Who’s house was that? How’d you know them? Is it a new girlfriend and on and on. God it didn’t matter that Sophie was a grown woman of 24 her mother was still a nightmare, always wanting to know every detail of her personal life.

‘Yeah love should have, where you off too?’ Asked Eileen glancing up from her magazine.

‘Umm hold on,’ Sophie pulled her phone out and opened Paula’s message, ‘3 Oakhill Lane.’ 

‘Ooo very posh, the amount of times I’ve driven down there wondering what it’d be like to live in them houses. Let us know what it’s like inside yeah,’ chuckled Eileen.

Sophie smiled, ‘So is that cab ready then?’ 

‘Sorry yep, driver’s outside, have fun.’ 

‘Oh I intend to,’ grinned Sophie. 

........................................................................

Holy shit Eileen wasn’t joking when she said these houses were posh thought Sophie as the cab pulled up outside the wrought iron gates of number 3. The place was fucking massive. ‘Thanks’ mumbled Sophie leaning forward to pay the driver, ‘Keep the change.’ 

‘Ahh thanks love,’ he replied as Sophie stepped out of the cab and stood on the pavement looking up at the house. How the hell am I gonna get into this gaff she wondered as the cab drove off leaving her standing outside the gates. ‘Ah ha’ she said aloud as she noticed some kind of intercom contraption on the wall. 

Walking over to it, she pushed the button and waited. Suddenly a voice filled the air. ‘Shit Sophie I’m so sorry I meant to open the gates, come in.’

‘Err thanks,’ replied Sophie jumping back as she heard the gates click open behind her. Bloody hell it’s like something out of the Kardashians she thought as she crunched up the driveway. As she finally got closer to the house she caught a glimpse of Paula leaning inside the doorway, she was wearing a burgundy silk Pyjama set consisting of a short sleeved shirt and shorts, very short shorts and her hair was pulled back, a few loose strands framing her face. ‘Fuck me,’ said Sophie softly to herself. 

‘Hey I wasn’t expecting you so soon,’ smiled Paula as she stepped back allowing Sophie over the threshold. ‘You’re looking gorgeous as ever, you know I haven’t stopped looking at that selfie you took.’ 

Sophie blushed ‘Well I got my arse moving seeing as I had a hot lawyer waiting for me,’ she grinned as she waited for Paula to close the door, ‘And you haven’t disappointed,’ she added as her eyes wandered down Paula’s legs. God she’s got great legs. 

Paula smiled as she watched Sophie looking, ‘Sorry I haven’t dressed up but I’ve been in all day and I thought there was hardly any point getting into clothes when I’m hoping you’ll be getting me out of them very soon.’ 

‘No,’ agreed Sophie swallowing hard. ‘Here’s the food,’ she said as she handed over the bag, ‘Speed Daal’s finest.’ 

‘Ohh lovely I was hoping you’d bring this.’ Said Paula taking the bag and opening the inner door. 

‘Wow this place is fucking huge,’ blurted out Sophie as she left the porch and walked into the main house taking in the vast hallway which housed a piano under the sweeping staircase.

‘It’s alright,’ laughed Paula as she walked past Sophie who was stood staring, open mouthed. ‘Are you gonna move or just stand there?’ Enquired Paula as she walked through an open doorway. 

‘Yeah coming,’ called Sophie as she quickly followed trying to sneak a peak into open rooms on her way. ‘Whoa this place is ridiculous,’ gasped Sophie as she walked into the most enormous kitchen she’d ever seen. ‘This room alone is the size of my whole house.’ Paula smiled she loved the fact Sophie was so honest. ‘I had no idea lawyers earned so much money.’ 

‘I wish, no this place is courtesy of my divorce.’

‘Oh I thought you said your ex was a chef,’ said Sophie as she walked round the kitchen island running her hand over the smooth granite worktop as she stared at the vast array of cupboards and appliances.

‘Yeah he is a chef, a chef who owns a chain of restaurants all over the country,’ explained Paula. 

‘Oh, so this was his house?’ 

‘No Sophie this was OUR house.’

‘Oh god sorry I didn’t mean to offend you...’ 

‘No sorry I shouldn’t have snapped, it’s just there were a lot of people at the time who thought I didn’t deserve the settlement I got.’ 

‘Oh right,’ said Sophie quietly, not really knowing what else to say. 

‘Yeah it all got rather messy. I think if he had his time again he’d do the intelligent thing and settle out of court. When it comes to the law it’s rather stupid to start fucking with a lawyer, don’t you think?’ 

‘Ummm,’ agreed Sophie making a mental note never to piss this woman off.

‘Anyway that’s enough about all that, drink?’ Asked Paula her demeanour totally changing as she walked over to pick up the half finished bottle of wine on the countertop, ‘Red ok? Or I can open something else?’ 

‘No red’s great,’ said Sophie. Right note to self, never bring up the ex husband thought Sophie as she watched Paula pour two large glasses of wine. 

‘Cheers,’ said Paula as she handed one to Sophie.

‘Yeah cheers, heres to a good night,’ grinned Sophie as she took a sip of wine. ‘Mmm this is good,’ 

‘Yeah too good, I’ve already drunk half the bottle.’ 

‘Then I guess we should eat, I don’t want you getting too intoxicated.’ 

‘Really and why’s that?’ Asked Paula innocently as she twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. ‘You might like me more after I’ve had a few drinks.....I’m more adventurous when I’m tipsy.’ 

God this woman was a nightmare thought Sophie as she slowly slipped her drink, ‘Are you?’ 

‘Mmmm,’ answered Paula fixing Sophie’s eyes with her own.

‘You are such a tease,’ whispered Sophie ‘But then you know that already don’t you?’ 

‘Me, I have no idea what you’re talking about,’ said Paula, a smile tugging at her lips as she picked up the bag from the counter. ‘So I take it I just need to heat this up? Yeah?’ 

‘Yeah,’ murmured Sophie squeezing her thighs together. Shit how the hell was she gonna make it through dinner with Paula dressed in next to nothing and talking like that?


	11. Chapter 11

‘That was delicious,’ announced Paula as she sat back in her chair, picking up her wine glass. ‘How are you not the size of a house, getting to eat that gorgeous food everyday.’ 

‘Yeah it is good isn’t it,’ agreed Sophie as she finished her last few forkfuls. ‘Although I do make sure I only eat at work occasionally.’ 

‘Mmmm, yeah wise choice although pretty hard I bet,’ said Paula as she cleared away the dishes. 

‘Yeah,’ agreed Sophie as she watched Paula potter about the kitchen letting her eyes wander when the lawyers back was turned. 

‘Fancy a top up?’ Asked Paula as she brought the bottle of wine over to the table. 

‘Please,’ answered Sophie holding out her glass as Paula poured the red into her glass.

‘Oh,’ she replied as a small amount of wine filled Sophie’s glass. ‘Looks like we’ve finished another bottle she smiled.

‘Shit Paula, how much have we drunk,’ asked Sophie slightly worried, she wasn’t used to drinking so much. 

‘You’ve only had a couple and you’ve been eating you’ll be fine, but that does mean we’re out of red. I’ll go and see what else I’ve got.’ She winked as she walked over to the fridge. ‘How about Champagne?’ She asked as she turned round with a bottle. ‘A client bought me this the other day, we might as well crack it open.’

‘Might as well,’ agreed Sophie as she drained her glass of red deciding she needed to lighten up.

As Paula located the champagne flutes at the back of the cupboard she smiled, it seemed Sophie had started to relax, so hopefully she’d be up for what she had in store next. ‘Do you fancy taking this outside?’ She asked holding up the bottle. ‘There’s a hot tub outside that I hardly use, thought it’d be fun.’ 

‘A hot tub?’ Questioned Sophie wrinkling her nose. ‘Me mum’s got one of them in her garden, she’s always showing off to the neighbours about it. I don’t get the point myself. I mean why would I wanna be sat in what is essentially a bath in me back garden?’ 

‘Well I was hoping we’d be doing more than just sitting.’ grinned Paula as she slid open the patio doors. Then walked back to retrieve the champagne bottle and flutes. ‘So you up for it?’ she asked holding up the bottle. 

‘But I haven’t got anything to wear?’ Answered Sophie as she watched Paula leave the kitchen and head out onto the decking. ‘Paula,’ shouted Sophie as she disappeared from view. Shit she’s not gonna take no for an answer thought Sophie as she followed her outside. 

Paula had set the bottle and glasses by the side of the tub and was dipping her foot in to check the temperature. She’d put it on that morning in preparation for a soak herself tonight so it was already hot. 

‘Paula did you hear me I haven’t got anything to wear,’ repeated Sophie. 

‘And why would you need anything to wear?’ Answered Paula in a velvety soft whisper as she slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. All Sophie could do was stare, totally captivated. Surely she wasn’t going to just get totally naked. ‘Paula what about the neighbours,’ she exclaimed as Paula’s shirt parted giving Sophie an eye full of her generous breasts. 

Paula laughed at this, ‘Sophie if any of my neighbours wanted to see into this garden they’d need to be hanging out of an upstairs window with a pair of binoculars. And if they’ve gone to all that trouble then I’m more than happy to give them a show,’ she said as she slowly pushed the shirt from her shoulders letting it slip down her arms and onto the floor. ‘So are you gonna join me?’ She smiled as she hooked her thumbs onto her shorts and pulled them down, letting them pool around her feet. 

Sophie licked her lips, ‘You are so bad,’ she whispered as she watched Paula climb into the tub. 

‘Mmmm well it’s boring being good all the time. Now get your kit off and come and join me,’ she ordered as she lent back her breasts and nipples rising just above the surface, the bubbles swirled around her. 

Sophie didn’t need asking twice as she reached behind her back to undo her dress. She’d had visions of Paula slowly undressing her as she caressed her body but that fantasy would have to wait for another time. Dressed in just her underwear she felt exposed but looking at the lust in Paula’s eyes she continued to strip until she was naked. 

Paula didn’t even try to hide her gaze as she looked at Sophie’s body from her legs to her hips to her breasts to her face then back down, settling on her waist then her pussy than back to her face. Shit thought Sophie watching the way Paula was watching her was making her so wet. ‘You’re beautiful you know that don’t you,’ she complimented as Sophie stepped over the side of the tub and slipped into the water.

Jesus stop looking at me like that thought Sophie as she felt herself grow wetter still, as a warm tightness filled her chest. ‘You gonna open that then?’ She asked as she eyed the champagne. She needed a drink to settle her nerves. Why was she so nervous? Why did this woman turn her into such a complete mess? 

‘Are you sure? I don’t want you saying I took advantage, you know plied you with alcohol and seduced you,’ explained Paula as she reached for the bottle. 

‘Oh you can seduce me all you want,’ winked Sophie as the cork gently popped from the bottle.

‘Good to know,’ smiled Paula as she reached for one of the glasses holding it out for Sophie to hold while she filled it up. 

‘So you often sit out here naked in your hot tub?’ 

‘Maybe, once or twice,’ teased Paula as she filled her own glass and took a long sip letting the cold bubbles trickle down her throat as Sophie watched on trying to work out if she was being serious. ‘You know i’ve never been a champagne type of girl. I mean don’t get me wrong it’s nice but I’ve never really gotten all the fuss.’ 

‘Yeah I know what you mean,’ agreed Sophie as she sat with her back to one of the strong jets, sipping slowly at her drink. For a while both ladies sit in silence enjoying their drinks and the feel of the water as it bubbled around them. Sophie still shocked that she was actually sitting butt naked in a hot tub and Paula equally as shocked but not about to let Sophie know that. 

Suddenly Sophie’s head snapped up from where she’d rested it back, ‘What was that noise?’ She’d definitely just heard something. ‘Shit is it one of your kids?’ 

‘What? No,’ laughed Paula seeing the shocked look on Sophie’s face. ‘It’s probably just a cat.’ 

‘But it might not be. I didn’t even think to ask earlier but this is where your kids live isn't it? Where are they? When are they due back?’ Asked Sophie her voice getting faster as she could feel herself panicking. 

‘Sophie do you really think I’d be sitting out here, like this, with you if I expected my children home?’ 

Sophie took a breath and tried to tell herself to calm down, ‘No I spose not,’ she admitted. 

‘Right so take another deep breath and relax. My kids are away visiting their dad in London for the whole week, so we definitely won’t be interrupted,’ she explained as she gently took Sophie’s glass from her hand and placed it with her own on the side. ‘Now have we even had a kiss yet?’ She asked as her hand stroked up Sophie’s arm to her shoulder, to the back of her neck and then through her hair.

Sophie shivered as she felt Paula’s delicate fingers on her skin. ‘No,’ she breathed as she turned her head. 

‘Well we need to do something about that then don’t we?’ Purred Paula as she lent closer and kissed the young brunette. It was hot and wet, their tongues soft, the kiss hungry. Both woman’s breathing became heavier as the kiss became stronger. Paula could feel the heat rush to her pussy as Sophie pulled her towards her their nipples pressing into one another’s. She moaned as Sophie slid her hand up her wet body and pressed her nipple between her fingers. ‘Harder,’ she breathed. Sophie obliged squeezing her nipple harder, causing Paula to throw her head back and groan. As Sophie reached for her other breast and pinched both nipples at once she gasped a couple more times and let out an ‘Oh fuck.’ But Paula needed more, she wanted to feel Sophie completely so she got on top of the younger brunette, straddling her in the water. As she looked down at her Sophie smiled up and then lent forward to gently lick around her nipple, finally pulling it into her mouth and biting down softly. 

Paula arched her back at the new sensation and pressed her pussy into Sophie’s as she started to ride her. The younger woman shuddered and moved her hands to Paula’s ass, pulling her firmly onto her so she was placed on top of her clit, then she pressed up and into her. Both women moved back and forth, Paula riding Sophie with her hot lips surrounding Sophie’s swollen clit. Heat filled both women as their pussies slid back and forth against each other. They were both sweating now and Sophie could feel an orgasm building, so she held her lover’s hips in place as she rode against her from below. Her pussy was hot and intense now, her breathing sharp and ragged. She wanted the moment to last and last, but she couldn’t control it. She kept pushing myself harder and faster against Paula riding herself back and forth, in jerking movements. The inside of her pussy started to spasm and the heat was rising in her as the older woman pushed up against her, her skin so slippery and wet. Paula too was on the verge of orgasm as she rode her hips uncontrollably up and down, up and down. Suddenly Sophie came hard and strong, the heat so intense, the water a crazy display of waves and bubbles. She took Paula’s shoulders and pulled her down hard so she could feel her wet pussy spread open against her. ‘Oh god Paula that was so good,’ she breathed.

‘Mmmm,’ shivered Paula, ‘I’m so close,’ she breathed as she fell forward into Sophie as she rode her back and forth, making deep guttural sounds, ‘Oh fuck, yes, yes,’ she groaned as she bucked and jerked and finally lost control, ‘Yes, yes, oh fuck, I'm coming,’ then there was one more long intense moan as Sophie felt the heat and wet from Paula’s pussy coat her own as the older woman pushed down on her. 

‘Oh wow,’ breathed Sophie as she felt Paula’s rapid breathing against her shoulder. 

‘Oh wow indeed,’ repeated Paula as she slid down lower on Sophie’s lap then off of her, to sit down next to her. Both woman sat for a moment, exhausted, spent, in a state of euphoria as the water swirled around them. ‘Well that was even better then I’d imagined.’ 

‘So you haven’t done that before then?’ Questioned Sophie looking over at the older woman as she stared up at the night sky.

‘Nope, that was a first,’ smiled Paula looking over at Sophie with a twinkle in her eye as she reached for the champagne. ‘More bubbles?’ 

‘Mmmm,’ answered Sophie taking the glass. ‘Well I think it’s safe to say it’s the most adventurous place I’ve had sex,’ admitted Sophie still not quite believing she’d just fucked Paula in a hot tub in her back garden. ‘What about you?’ 

Paula smiled, ‘Yep it’s one of the more unusual places.’

‘One of?’

‘Mmmm,’ grinned Paula taking a sip of her drink. ‘I like to keep things interesting,’ she explained causing Sophie to rise her eyebrows. ‘And I’ve got a very vivid imagination,’ she teased as she ran her foot up the side of Sophie’s leg. ‘Although when imagining this particular scenario I didn’t actually think about getting out.’

‘What?’ Asked Sophie slightly lost.

‘Well in all my excitement I forgot to pick up any towels so we’re gonna need to make a dash for it.’

‘Ahh,’ answered Sophie as she drained her glass. ‘Well we could always stay in here for a bit longer,’ she suggested as she lent forward to kiss Paula’s lips while her hand travelled up the inside of her thigh. 

‘Could we?’ breathed Paula as Sophie’s fingers gently brushed her engorged clit, then ‘Jesus,’ as her slender fingers slid into her centre taking her quite by surprise. ‘And I thought you said I was the bad one,’ groaned Paula against Sophie’s mouth.

‘Yeah well, I’m a fast learner.....’


	12. Chapter 12

Sophie was grinning from ear to ear as she let herself into number 13 Coronation Street. It was late on Sunday afternoon and she’d only just got back from Paula’s after what she could only describe as a very memorable evening. 

‘Soph is that you?’ Shouted her dad from the kitchen.

‘Yeah hi, everything ok? Sorry I didn’t mean to be this late back,’ explained Sophie as she made her way into the kitchen. 

‘Everything’s fine, good night was it?’ Grinned Kevin as he looked at the smile on his daughter’s face.

‘Yes, very good thanks,’ blushed Sophie as she averted her eyes. 

‘I can tell,’ teased Kevin. ‘So I take it from the smile plastered all over your face that you’ve met someone.’

‘Maybe,’ replied Sophie, nervously biting her lip. 

‘Aah Soph I’m happy for you, it’s about time you met someone. So where’d you meet?’ 

‘Look Dad do you mind if we don’t do this now? I’ve gotta get ready for work and anyway I’m not really sure what’s happening, you know how she feels, what she wants.’

‘Yeah ok, I don’t wanna pry but Soph make sure you take into account what you want yeah?’ 

‘Yeah, thanks dad. Right I betta get ready.’ 

.........................................................................

Over on the other side of town Paula was relaxing in front of the telly, cup of coffee in hand. It was only early but she was already thinking about going up for a bath and getting into bed early. God knows what time her and Sophie had finally gone to sleep but it had been late. She smiled to herself as she remembered their antics the previous evening. She still couldn’t quite believe that they’d gone at it in the hot tub, twice. Then again on the sofa once they’d stopped giggling at having to run naked across the garden and a couple more times when they’d climbed into bed. They literally couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Paula hadn’t been with a woman for a while and she was starting to wonder why she bothered with men anymore, especially when it came to sex. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept with the same person more than once. Her last few encounters had literally consisted of a quick fuck where she’d had to practically get herself off while her partner looked on thinking she was touching herself for their pleasure. Then before she knew it they’d be asleep, leaving her to decide whether she wanted to stay for a repeat performance in the morning or slowly slip out, usually she opted for the latter. 

However with Sophie, wow there was no way she’d be slipping off anywhere. If she’d had her way Sophie would still be here now, in her bed. God she hadn’t had orgasms this good in a long time and she was loving it. 

.........................................................................

‘Sophie? Sophie! Earth to Sophie,’ 

‘Sorry what?’ Asked Sophie as she snapped out of her trance and looked at Kate. 

‘Wow I’ve been standing here for the last five minutes, what the hell is the matter with you?’ 

‘Nothing I’m fine, I’m just.... Sorry what did you want?’ 

‘Well I came in asking for lemons.... for the Bistro, you said you just had to pop into the kitchen, I assumed for lemons but you came back empty handed and then just started staring.’ 

‘Oh yeah sorry I got distracted, left them on the side. I’ll just grab them,’ apologised Sophie as she made her way into the kitchen again. Less than thirty seconds later she appeared, this time with lemons. ‘Here, this enough?’ 

‘Yeah that’s great thanks.....So you’re either still stressing that she hasn’t called or she has called and you’re fantasising about meeting up again. Which one is it?’

‘We’ve already met up again,’ confessed Sophie. ‘I spent last night at hers only got back about an hour ago.’

‘Wow so you didn’t have to wait long then.’

‘Nope, although it seemed like forever,’ swooned Sophie.

‘God you have got it bad. So when you seeing her again.’ 

‘Oh see there’s the problem, not until Friday. She’s really busy at work and I’m working nights until Wednesday then Thursday she’s meeting a friend who’s having marriage trouble or something so she can’t let her down and so that takes us to Friday.’ 

Kate looked at Sophie, that gaze was back. ‘Oh god whatever will you do without any hot sex until Friday?’ Teased Kate. 

‘Kate!’ Exclaimed Sophie, ‘Keep it down.’ 

‘Oh nobody heard me, chill out. Right well I better get back. Do you fancy meeting up with me then instead on Thursday? You can fill me in on all the sordid details about last night, make me even more jealous.’

‘Yeah ok, Rovers at 7? 

‘Yep that works, now I suggest you look like you’re doing something because Alya looks like she’s gonna kill you, bye.’ 

‘Oh shit,’ muttered Sophie under her breath as she turned to enter the kitchen.

‘Sorry Sophie are you actually going to do any work today?’ Called Alya before Sophie could escape. ‘It’s just you’ve been here half an hour now and you haven’t actually spoken to a customer.’ 

Sophie spun round, ‘Yeah well I’ve been sorting other stuff,’ she snapped ‘But if you stop talking to me I’ll go and take table four’s order shall I?’ 

‘Well only if it’s no trouble,’ replied Alya with a sarcastic glare.

........................................................................

‘There you are. I was beginning to think you’d forgotten,’ moaned Caz as Paula rushed into the bar well after their agreed seven o’clock meeting time. 

‘Yeah sorry,’ apologised Paula as she shrugged out of her trench coat, placed her work bag on the floor and plonked herself down on the sofa next to her friend.

‘I got you a gin but the ice has probably melted so.....’ 

‘Sure it’ll be fine, thanks,’ replied Paula as she took a long drink, ‘Ahhhh that’s better,’ she sighed.

‘Rough day?’ Asked Caz.

‘Yep, I am representing the biggest moron on the planet. If he changes his story one more time I may actually kill him.’ 

Caz laughed, ‘Sounds a hoot.’ 

‘So what’s going on with you? Had any steamy sex since the last time we spoke?’ 

‘Get straight to the point why don’t you?’ 

‘Look sorry but there’s no point in pretending I want to know about your week? Might as well get to the juicy stuff.’ 

‘Yeah well you’re gonna be disappointed,’ grimaced Caz knowing that Paula wouldn’t be impressed. 

‘Jesus Caz, you really do just need to get the fuck on with it. You haven’t had sex for over a year. How are you even functioning? I find it hard after a couple of weeks.’ 

‘Yeah well my sex drive’s obviously a little lower than yours.’ 

‘A little!’ Exclaimed Paula. ‘You’re gonna forget how to do it if this carries on much longer.’ 

‘Think I already have,’ laughed Caz.

‘What does Alex think about all this? Surely he’s struggling?’ 

‘Now he is, but after the accident it was him that well you know... Couldn’t...’ 

‘Get it up?’ Questioned Paula bluntly. 

‘Yeah,’ squirmed Caz. She really didn’t like discussing all this, but it was a case of talk it out with Paula or go and see a specialist and she thought speaking to a stranger would be even worse. 

‘And he can now?’ 

‘Well until yesterday night I’d say I wasn’t sure but after I caught him having a wank I’d say it’s now back up and functioning.’

‘Indeed,’ smiled Paula, ‘So I really don’t see the problem then. He wants sex, you want sex so just bloody get on with it.’ Stated Paula. ‘You do know the more you do it the more you want it, right?’ 

‘That explains why you’re always up for it,’ laughed Caz. 

‘Yeah well you only live once. So why didn’t you confront him the other night, maybe help him out a bit,’ smirked Paula as she sipped her drink.

‘He was watching porn.’ 

‘And?’ 

‘And it made me uncomfortable. I can’t compete with what he was looking at.’

Paula’s eyes grew wide, ‘What was he looking at?’ 

‘Oh nothing weird just the usual, well from what I saw but the actors were so toned and perfect and....’ 

‘Not going to be fucking your husband anytime soon. He’s only watching that because he wants a release and men can’t be bothered to use their imagination,’ reasoned Paula. ‘Look now you know he’s been watching porn why don’t you find something that turns you on and you can watch it together, might lead to something.’ 

‘Yeah could work, although I haven’t watched anything like that for years.’ 

‘Here give me your phone.’ 

‘My what? Why?’ 

‘Just give me it.’ Caz unlocked her phone and passed it to Paula, ‘I’m going to put a site in your browser then on the way home you can have a little look, get in the mood and hopefully go get yourself laid,’ she explained as she passed the phone back to Caz. 

Caz looked down at her phone, ‘Porn for women?’ She read out loud glancing up at Paula. ‘Seriously?’ 

‘What? Sometimes I haven’t got the time to use my imagination,’ shrugged Paula, ‘There’s some good stuff on there, I particularly like the one set at a spa,’ smirked Paula. ‘The guy is hot, I think you’ll like him. Well the woman’s hot too but then ......’ 

‘You’ve got a favourite?’ Asked Caz in disbelief. 

‘Yeah I’ve got a few but the others probably aren’t your cup of tea,’ she winked. ’Want another drink?’ 

‘Yeah same again please,’ smiled Caz as Paula got up to head over to the bar. ‘Unbelievable’ she whispered to herself as she watched Paula walk away. 

.........................................................................

‘So have you actually managed to get any work done this week?’ Asked Kate as she sat down opposite her friend. 

‘Not really,’ confessed Sophie. ‘Alya keeps moaning at me for daydreaming or looking at my phone, but honestly I just can’t help it. I literally think about her every second of the day.’ 

‘Oh wow she definitely has you under her spell doesn’t she. So come on then what’s so amazing about her?’

‘Oh god where do I start? Well obviously she’s very attractive. As soon as I saw her walk into Speed Daal she caught my attention and her voice, her voice is like silk everything she says just sounds so damn sexy. She’s sent a few voicemails and I have literally listened to them so many times. And the more we talk I find out she’s smart and funny and .......’ 

‘Good in bed,’ finished Kate. 

‘Mmm she definitely has talents,’ smirked Sophie.

‘She sounds like my perfect woman. Please tell me there’s something wrong with her.’ 

Sophie hesitated ‘Well there is one thing,’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Her age.’ 

Kate laughed, ‘Well there’s nothing she can do about that is there?’ 

‘No I know that, it’s just she’s a lot older than me and well I don’t know what she wants and I’m scared that I really like her and she might not want the same things as me.’ 

‘How old is she?’ 

‘Dunno I haven’t asked, but if I was guessing I’d say mid forties.’ 

‘And you’re....’ 

‘Twenty five you should know that.’

‘Yeah sorry, so we’re looking at twenty years.’ 

‘Yep,’ sighed Sophie, ‘That’s a lot init.’ 

‘Well yes it is but doesn’t mean it can’t work and anyway why you worrying about it? Just enjoy spending time together. I’d love to be seduced by some hot mystery older woman. You’re one lucky girl.’ 

‘Mmm,’ agreed Sophie, Kate was right she always did this, thought too much about things instead of just enjoying the moment. 

.........................................................................

‘So what did you and Sophie get up to on Saturday then?’ 

‘We discussed politics and baked a cake, what the fuck do you think we did?’

‘Alright no need to be so sarcastic, I meant other than sex.’ 

‘Well we ate dinner, laughed.... A lot, drank...... A lot and then had sex..... A lot, smirked Paula. ‘It was the perfect evening.’ 

‘Yeah sounds like it. So what’s she like then?’

‘Ahh she’s gorgeous, she has the most amazing eyes and she’s really sweet. She goes red at the slightest innuendo but she’s got a spark that I like and she’s beginning to relax a little more around me so we’ll see what happens.

‘Sounds promising.’

Yeah although there is one slight problem.’ 

‘Her age?’ Guessed Caz. 

‘Yeah. I mean it doesn’t bother me, jeez I’m a lucky woman that she’s even looked twice at me but I’m just wondering how much we’ve actually got in common. I mean there’s no doubt we’re compatible on a physical level but I’m not so sure about anything else?’

‘So how old is she?’ 

‘Not sure, I’m hoping she looks younger than she is and she’s early thirties but I’ve got a feeling that’s just wishful thinking.’ 

‘Shit Paula that’s one hell of an age gap. I mean even if she was thirty that’s still what.....’ began Caz as she started to count off the years on her fingers. 

‘Yeah alright we don’t need an exact number. Anyway it’s just a bit of fun, so what does age matter?’ 

‘Just a bit of fun?’ Questioned Caz her eyebrows raised. 

‘Jesus Caz I only meet her this time last week, we’re hardly an item.’ 

‘Yeah I know that but when was the last time you saw anyone more than once?’ 

‘Dunno,’ shrugged Paula, ‘But you know why that is. I haven’t got time for a relationship. I work too much and I can’t....’ 

‘How many times have you seen Sophie?’ Interrupted Caz. 

‘What?’ 

‘How many times?’ 

‘So we met on Thursday she stayed over that night then she came over Saturday night and stayed until Sunday afternoon.’ 

‘Right and when you seeing her again?’ 

‘Tomorrow,’ replied Paula already knowing where Caz was going with this.’ 

‘So the reason why you don’t see anyone more than once is because you can’t find the time, although we’ve just established you’ve seen Sophie four days out of the last eight, so can you see why I might be forgiven in thinking this might be more than just a bit of fun,’ grinned Caz loving how she’d got one over on the lawyer. ‘I think what’s really happening here is that you didn’t give a shit about any of the others so made work an excuse not to see them again. Now Sophie’s come along and caught your eye and you’re struggling to admit how you feel about her, because it’s been so long since you’ve let anyone in.’

‘Oh alright you win. Unlike all the others I do really like Sophie and I’m kinda gutted that I’m so much older than her because I’m fed up of having meaningless sex and I’d actually quite like a relationship,’ admitted Paula smiling over at her friend. ‘

‘Finally some honesty.’ 

‘Oh fuck off and go and get laid....’


	13. Chapter 13

Sophie had been a bundle of nervous energy from the minute she’d woken up, not knowing quite what to do with herself. She’d gone into town early to purchase a new outfit for later, then nipped into Speed Daal for next weeks rota, she wanted to know exactly when she’d be free to meet Paula next week, finally she’d met up with her mum for a late lunch in the Bistro. She’d got home around half three and decided she’d sit in the garden to top up her tan. It was surprisingly hot for a June day in Manchester. 

She sat and scrolled through her phone, replied to a few texts then watched random videos on Insta mainly of animals doing insanely stupid things before her mind wandered back to Paula for about the hundredth time that day. She pulled up her messages and smiled to herself as she worked back though the texts they’d sent over the past few days. God she was such a flirt, every other text contained some kind of innuendo, although Sophie had given as good as she’d got, she couldn’t quite believe some of her replies. It wasn’t like her at all but Paula brought out her naughty side it seemed. 

Glancing at the clock at the top of the screen Sophie saw it was 16:21 was it too early to start getting ready she wondered? Actually maybe it might be a good idea to find out when and where they were meeting. Paula had sent her a voicemail early that morning before she’d gone into court but Sophie hadn’t really taken in much of the information, she was too excited by the fact that Paula had said she was looking forward to it. 

Putting the phone to her ear she replayed Paula’s message, smiling when she heard her soft sexy tone. ‘Hi, I hope you’re still ok to meet later, I’m looking forward to it. How about we meet at The Bar, yes that is the name, at seven? They do good cocktails and it’s not far from court or my flat.... I’m assuming you’ll be staying over? Well I hope you will be after all your teasing last night. Let me know.’

Sophie had replied straight away saying that sounded good even though she’d never heard of The Bar before but then as long as she was seeing Paula again she didn’t give a shit where they met. ‘The Bar?’ She murmured to herself as she typed the destination into her phone. She realised why she’d never heard of it when she looked at the website, it had only been open a few months and seemed very upmarket. Usually when she went into town she headed to a chain pub where the drinks were cheap then occasionally onto a club, this seemed like the place where professionals met for after work drinks. Oh well it might be fun to go somewhere new and if she really didn’t like it she was sure she’d be able to persuade Paula to leave early. 

.........................................................................

Paula rushed alone the pavement cursing the fact she’d worn such high heels. Why was it that whenever she had plans there were always complications and she had to stay late? Luckily she’d taken a change of clothes with her to court but she still felt like she hadn’t made much of an effort. This coupled with the fact she was over ten minutes late was not the best start to her evening with Sophie, the one thing that had been getting her through the week. She’d sent the younger woman a text as soon as she’d managed to escape the courtroom in the hope that she hadn’t left already and could therefore delay leaving, the last thing she wanted was for Sophie to be sitting on her own. 

Three minutes later and she was outside the bar, fifteen minutes late, not too bad thought Paula as she made her way up the stairs and inside. She’d chosen this particular venue for many reasons but mainly because they did great cocktails and it was table service so they wouldn’t need to keep going up to the bar. Paula smiled as one of the staff approached the desk. 

‘Hello Miss Martin how are you?’ 

‘I’m good thank you Noel, but please call me Paula,’ she reminded him as she passed over her work bag for him to store. ‘How are things going? All good?’

‘Yes, very well, we are fully booked for the next few weeks and there’s definitely a buzz about the place.’ 

‘Good,’ stated Paula ‘It’s great to see everything’s going well.’ Another good thing about this place was people had to reserve a table so it never got too busy. If she had her way all bars would be like this, hopefully the idea would catch on. 

‘So Tom will be your waiter tonight, he’s the new guy, I think you’ll like him.’ 

‘Lovely, give my love to your wife and kids yeah,’ replied Paula as she left to follow the young man over to her table. She’d asked for one out in the courtyard which sat in the middle of the bar, the reason why the bar would be busy all summer. Nobody realised this outdoor space existed until they came here and then they raved about it. The Bar had only been open a few months but already it was getting top reviews. 

Paula followed Tom to a table over in the corner of the courtyard, looking out on the rest of the bar. ‘Thanks,’ she said as he pulled the table out, allowing her to slide into the booth. ‘Can I get an Old Fashioned please?’ asked Paula as she placed her jacket on the seat next to her and pulled out her phone.

I’m hoping the reason you’re not here yet is because you got my message and not because you’ve stood me up. Just give them my name at the front desk and they’ll show you through.

Paula then sat and checked her emails, replying to a few as she sipped her drink. After about ten minutes she started to think that maybe she had been stood up. Shit maybe Sophie was having second thoughts. Just as she was debating whether to leave she spotted the young brunette walking towards her. She smiled as Sophie approached the table, ‘I thought you weren’t coming,’ she confessed as she stood up to give Sophie a soft kiss on the cheek. 

‘Never,’ Whispered Sophie as she took a seat next to the lawyer. ‘This place is amazing, you would never think it had all this from the outside would you?’ Exclaimed Sophie as she gazed around at all the plants and flowers, there was even a fully grown tree draped in fairy lights right in the centre.

‘No you wouldn’t,’ agreed Paula as Sophie stopped looking around and fixed her eyes on her. 

‘I’m sorry I didn’t reply earlier but to be honest I was running a bit late myself and then I couldn’t get a cab so my step dad dropped me off and he didn’t stop talking and .........’ 

‘Hey it’s ok,’ said Paula softly as she placed a hand over Sophie’s, ‘Anyway it was my fault. It was me that changed the time, bloody court. I swear if I’ve got nothing on everything runs like clockwork in that place but as soon as I have plans it’s like the judge knows,’ moaned Paula. 

‘It’s fine like I said I was running a bit late myself,’ lied Sophie who’d actually been ready to leave at half 6. ‘So you’re looking good for someone who’s just come from work,’ complimented Sophie as she took in the black figure hugging dress and heels. ‘I thought you lawyers had to dress a certain way though, you know all conservatively.....Is that even a word? Asked Sophie crinkling her nose.

Paula laughed, ‘Yes it’s a word and yes you’re right I wouldn’t get away with this in court. I had a quick change I didn’t think turning up in my full court attire would be a good idea.’ 

‘Oh I dunno,’ smiled Sophie ‘I bet it suits you.’ 

‘It really doesn’t but yellow really suits you, you look stunning,’ complimented Paula.

‘Thank you,’ blushed Sophie as she picked up the drinks menu, ‘So what do you recommend?’

‘Well I’m drinking an Old Fashioned but it’s an acquired taste, try some if you want,’ replied Paula offering her the glass. 

Sophie took a sip and pulled a face, ‘What the hell’s in that?’ 

Paula laughed, ‘Whisky.’ 

‘Yeah, nope that’s not my kind of thing, let me have a look and she what else they have.’ Sophie leaned over to study the menu while Paula studied her. Why was she here with her when she could be with someone her own age? Someone she had more in common with? Someone a hell of a lot more suitable?

‘You just gonna sit and watch me?’ Asked Sophie not taking her eyes off the page she was looking at.

Paula grinned, ‘Sorry I was just wondering how long it was gonna take you to pick a drink.’ 

‘Yeah well I don’t know what I fancy?’ Said Sophie looking up to smile at Paula. 

‘Really,’ smiled back Paula, ‘I do,’ she said softly. 

‘Well that didn’t take long.’ Exclaimed Sophie. 

‘What didn’t?’ 

‘You know what. Right I’ll have a Mojito, do I need to go up to the bar?’ 

‘Nope, you order here, I’ll get the waiter’s attention. 

‘Course you do,’ 

‘Why’d you say it like that?’ Asked Paula as the waiter came to the table. 

‘Mojito please,’ ordered Sophie.

‘And I’ll have the same again,’ added Paula, ‘So what did you mean by that?’ Asked Paula as the waiter left. 

‘Oh nothing, it’s just I can’t imagine you waiting your turn at a busy bar.’ 

Paula looked shocked, ‘And why not?’ 

‘Cos you’re posh aren’t ya?’ 

Paula chuckled, ‘Me posh? You kidding?’ 

‘No, you live in the biggest house I’ve been in, own a trendy flat, drive a cool car.....’ 

‘So I have money that doesn’t make me posh.’ 

‘Well you have a high flying career.’ 

‘Again doesn’t make me posh. I grew up on a back street in Manchester, went to the local comprehensive, my mum was a nurse and my dad worked in construction. I am not posh!’ 

‘Right well I stand corrected.’

‘Yes you do,’ smiled Paula. 

‘You do talk a bit posh though.’ 

‘I so don’t.’ 

‘You do just a little bit.’

‘Alright maybe a bit,’ conceded Paula.

‘It’s not a bad thing, I like the way you talk.’

‘Mmm you have a bit of a thing for my voice don’t you? On our first date you said it was sexy and seductive.’ 

‘Yeah,’ blushed Sophie embarrassed that Paula had picked up on it. 

‘Why you blushing?’ smiled Paula. ‘I haven’t even started flirting yet and after some of your texts over the past few days I bet you could give me a run for my money in the dirty talk department,’ teased the lawyer in her sultry tone. 

Sophie shuddered, fuck she’d only just got here and she could already feel herself getting wet. ‘Umm no I really couldn’t. Writing a few naughty texts is completely different to saying things..... In person.’ 

’Mmm I suppose but I am hoping you’re going to make good on some of the things you said you’d like to do to me,’ she whispered as she looked down at Sophie’s thigh touching hers. 

Sophie licked her lips and swallowed hard, ‘Yeah well I was only following on from your outrageous messages.’ 

‘Outrageous? Really? So you don’t want to put into practise any of my suggestions?’ She asked as she bought her drink to her lips. 

‘I didn’t say......’

‘One Mojito and one Old fashioned.’ Interrupted the waiter as he paced their drinks in front of them. ‘Is there anything else I can get you ladies?’ He asked as he looked Sophie up and down and smiled. 

‘No I think that’s everything,’ smiled Paula noting the way he was looking at Sophie. 

‘Ok well if you need anything else just yell, my name’s Tom by the way.’

‘Well thank you Tom, we will,’ smiled Paula as the waiter walked away. 

‘It’s good service here isn’t it?’ Pointed out Sophie as she took a sip of her drink, ‘Mmm and you’re right these cocktails are good.’ 

Paula smiled, ‘I spose it helps that the waiter fancies you.’ 

Sophie stopped drinking and looked at Paula, ‘No he doesn’t, he was just being friendly,’ she stated totally oblivious. 

‘No he likes you, I can tell,’ grinned Paula thinking it was cute that Sophie had no idea of the effect she had on people. 

‘I think he’s just being friendly,’ said Sophie feeling slightly uncomfortable. ‘So what have you been up to this week?’ She asked wanting to change the subject. 

Paula could tell that Sophie was feeling uneasy so she dropped the subject. ‘Not much, just work, I’ve been in court all week so that’s kept me busy and the kids haven’t been around so I’ve had the house to myself, which has been nice.’ As soon as she’d mentioned the twins Paula wished she hadn’t. The last thing she wanted to do was remind Sophie she had adult children who were closer in age to her than she was. 

‘What’s the court case about?’ Asked Sophie, taking another sip of her drink. ‘‘Anything exciting?’ 

‘Not really and the guy I’m defending is a nightmare which isn’t helping....But I can’t really discuss ongoing cases.’ 

‘Ahh no, sorry I.....’ stammered Sophie feeling like a complete idiot, of course she couldn’t discuss an ongoing trial. 

‘It’s ok everyone asks, I guess it’s interesting if it’s not your job.’ 

‘Yeah much more exciting than working as a waitress.’ 

‘I wouldn’t be so sure. I bet you have loads of funny stories. I know when I worked in a restaurant I had some tales to tell.’ 

‘I can’t imagine you as a waitress,’ mused Sophie. 

‘Well I was pretty shit at it, didn’t get many tips,’ admitted Paula, ‘But I bet you do alright,’ 

‘Yeah I do alright,’ smirked Sophie. 

‘So come on then, tell me some stories.....’ And with that the ladies began swapping anecdotes and were soon giggling about all the awful customers they’d had, scenes they’d witnessed and much more. After one of Paula’s stories involving a man trying to propose to his girlfriend but getting it horribly wrong the pair ordered another drink. 

‘This is nice,’ signed Sophie as she sipped her drink and gazed out at the other customers in the bar, ‘So civilised.’

Paula groaned, ‘Nice and civilised, great.’ 

‘What? That’s a good thing,’ smiled Sophie looking over at the older brunette.

‘Really? I bet this is really dull compared to your wild nights out.’ 

‘Wild nights? Ha the last time I had a wild night out was,’ Sophie paused to try and think ‘Valentines. So I’m not sure what type of girl you think I am but this is perfect.’ 

‘Valentines? Come on, you have got to be kidding.’ 

‘Nope straight up, that was the last time I went to a club.’

‘So who was the lucky lady and why aren’t you together anymore?’ 

‘The lucky ladies were my sister and three of our friends we were all single so we thought we’d go and party.’

‘Good for you,’ grinned Paula. 

‘So come on then where were you this Valentines?’ 

‘I too was with a friend.’ 

‘Mmm just a friend or a friend with benefits?’ Teased Sophie. The cocktails were starting to take effect now and she was beginning to loosen up. 

‘Oh wow, so that’s how you think of me is it?’ Asked Paula raising her eyebrows at Sophie over her glass. 

Ah shit, Sophie started panicking, had she offended her? ‘No I’m not saying that you.... Well that you like......’ stuttered Sophie until Paula let out a chuckle. 

‘I’m only playing,’ she said with a fond look, ‘On this particular evening it was just a friend,’ she continued with a knowing look, which made Sophie slightly jealous. ‘Actually it was the one I met up with yesterday. Caz, she’s the reason I approached you at speed Daal so we owe her a lot.’ 

‘So why were you with Caz on Valentines? I thought you said she was married,’ asked Sophie puzzled. 

‘Yeah she is but there’s been a few issues over the last year. It’s a long story but they were involved in a pretty serious car crash just over a yeah ago and it was touch and go whether Alex, her husband would make it. She was driving the car, she blamed herself, they grew apart.’

‘Oh wow that’s awful.’ 

‘Mmm but hopefully they’ll sort things out. They’re a great couple. Actually do you mind if I just check my phone? She was gonna text.’ 

‘No go ahead,’ said Sophie finding it sweet that she’d asked. The younger woman watched Paula rummage around in her bag and pull her phone out as she finished her second cocktail of the night feeling slightly light headed, wow these things are strong. Sophie’s eyes moved from Paula’s face, down to her neck, fuck she has such a sexy neck she thought as her eyes traveled further to watch her long slender fingers scroll though her phone. 

‘Oh thank god,’ exclaimed Paula as she placed her phone down on the table startling Sophie from the indecent thoughts she was having, involving the lawyer’s nimble fingers. 

‘Good news?’ Asked Sophie squeezing her thighs together. 

Paula laughed, ‘Yes it is! She finally got laid.’ 

‘Ok,’ said Sophie slowly, not sure how to respond. 

‘That sounded weird didn’t it?’ 

‘Slightly yeah.’ 

‘Mmm but I’m just so happy for her, she hasn’t had sex in over a year! Imagine that?’

‘A year hey? That’s quite a long time.’ 

‘Quite long? Sophie she’s gone a whole twelve months without sex.’

Sophie laughed, ‘I take it you’ve never gone without for too long then?’ 

‘Not a year no.’ 

‘How long then?’ Quizzed Sophie.

‘Oh god I don’t know, let me think, it would have been when I had the twins. I was literally the size of a whale and then after, you know with all the.....’ Paula stopped no of course she didn’t fucking know. ‘Well the recovery after birth I guess it must have been about five, sixish months.’

‘That’s pretty good going considering you were married for sixteen years.’ 

‘Yeah,’ said Paula slightly surprised that Sophie had remember the number of years. ‘So how about you?’ She asked changing the subject pretty sharpish before Sophie could start asking questions.

‘Umm bout eight months I think.’ 

‘Eight so come on then when was that? I can’t believe no one snapped you up in that time.’ 

‘Actually, you stopped the drought,’ confessed Sophie. 

‘Did I?’ Smirked Paula, ‘Well I would never have known.’ 

‘What? That I hadn’t practised in a while?’ 

‘No definitely not. You made me cum harder than I have in a long while,’ complemented Paula staring directly at Sophie, watching as the young woman blushed again. 

‘Good to know I’ve not lost my touch,’ replied Sophie trying to be bold, as she looked into the lawyers deep brown eyes, the sexual chemistry between them sizzling. 

‘No, far from it. I’ve been thinking about your touch all week,’ continued Paula as she gently stroked her hand against Sophie’s thigh. ‘You had me all flustered the other day just before court, I could hardly concentrate,’ she continued as she moved her hand from Sophie’s thigh to pick up her drink. ‘I really don’t think you understand the effect you have on me,’ she murmured. 

Sophie gulped hard, ‘The feeling’s mutual,’ she managed to utter as she too picked up her drink and took a sip.

‘Want another?’ 

‘Nope,’ replied Sophie confidently as she twirled her hair around a finger.

‘So what do you want?’ Challenged Paula wondering if Sophie was feeling relaxed in her company yet? 

Sophie shifted slightly and crossed her legs, right she was going to take the plunge. She picked up her drink again and drained the glass her mind racing with ideas. Fuck it just tell her. ‘I want to leave this bar and go back to your flat because I am so turned on right now that if we don’t leave soon I may just have to rip your pants off and take you right here and now in this booth.’ 

‘Really?’ Question Paula raising an eyebrow, at least she didn’t have to worry anymore about Sophie not being relaxed. ‘And who said I’m wearing any?’ She added seductively, grinning as she watched the look on Sophie’s face. 

‘Are you really not wearing any pants?’ Exclaimed Sophie looking shocked. 

Paula laughed, ‘Sophie you’re ruining the moment, whether I am or not is irrelevant. I’m trying to turn you on.’ 

‘Oh right sorry, it’s just.....Oh fuck, look can we just get out of here? I can’t take much more of this.’ Confessed Sophie as she tried to squash her desire. ‘I’m gonna have your eye out in a minute with one of my nipples.’ 

Paula chuckled, ‘Well no one’s ever said that to me before.’ 

‘No well, like I said I’m not really very good at all this sex talk.’ 

‘Oh you are,’ grinned the lawyer ‘And I am definitely ready to leave. Come on,’ urged Paula as she grabbed her jacket. 

‘Don’t we need to pay?’ Asked Sophie as she shouldered her bag. 

‘Nope all sorted, I know the owner.’ 

‘So were the drinks on the house then?’

‘Yeah, don’t worry about it, let’s go.’ 

The two ladies hurried across the courtyard and through to the entrance. ‘Just a minute I need to grab my work stuff,’ explained Paula as she stopped at the cloakroom and smiled at the attendant ‘Can I grab my bag?’ 

‘Yeah sure it’s right here,’ he replied passing Paula’s work satchel over the counter. ‘Everything up to your standards?’ 

‘Of course you’re doing a great ........’ 

‘Look if my husband’s said he booked a table he booked a table. Now will you just check again?’ came the shrill voice from the entrance hall just behind them. Sophie cringed, she knew that voice, shit she’d have to walk out past her now and she’d see her with Paula. Not that Sophie was embarrassed to be seen with the lawyer or anything, it was just that she still didn’t know what was happening between them, apart from casual sex so how would she introduce her? Friend? Girlfriend? 

‘I’ve checked twice now and your name isn’t here, maybe he used another name?’ The man at the desk was explaining as Paula and Sophie walked past, Sophie ducking slightly behind Paula so she wouldn’t be seen. 

‘Are you completely incompetent I heard him making the reservation,’ snapped the woman just as the two women had passed and were safely on their way to the door, Sophie breathing a sigh of relief. ‘Look I’d like to speak to a manger, so run along and get someone who actually knows what they’re doing yeah.’

‘Sorry,’ whispered Paula as she let go of Sophie’s hand and turned back to the front desk. ‘He said there’s no reservation so there’s no reservation,’ replied Paula tightly looking the woman up and down, she hated rudeness there was no need for it.

‘Excuse me but I’m not aware this has anything to do with you, so I’d jog on if I was you,’ warned the woman causing Sophie to groan. 

‘Oh darling it has everything to do with me,’ came back Paula taking a step closer, the man behind the desk smirking slightly as he watched on. ‘See I’m the manager so if you have a problem then you can take it up with me, not him.’ 

Fucking hell she’s hot when she’s angry, thought Sophie as she watched on. I wouldn’t like to be on the receiving end of one of her cross examinations in court, if indeed she actually is a lawyer. I mean what the hell’s going on? She thought as she continued to just stand and stare. 

‘Right,’ replied Tracy hesitating now. ‘Ok so my husband booked a table for tonight but now I’m being told you haven’t got our booking.’ 

‘When did he book?’ 

‘Last week some time, I don’t remember exactly when.’

‘Sorry Sophie this should only take a few minutes,’ apologised Paula as she made her way behind the desk. 

‘It’s fine,’ squirmed Sophie knowing that as soon as she spoke Tracy would notice her. 

‘Oh hi Sophie, what are you doing here?’ Exclaimed Tracy as she finally noticed the girl who’d been standing in the hallway the whole time.’ I didn’t think this would be your kind of place.’ 

‘No well I’m here with....’ 

‘She’s with me, what was the name?’ Asked Paula bluntly. 

‘McDonald.’ 

Paula scrolled through the IPad on the desk for a few seconds, ‘No it’s not here, your husband obviously didn’t make the booking.’

‘I am telling you he did, will you check again?’ 

‘No I will not check again,’ replied Paula calmly, ‘Because I have more important things to do with my time.’

Right well now I’m here can you not just......’

‘I think that’s your phone,’ stated Paula as Tracy’s bag started emitting a loud ring. 

‘Yeah,’ mumbled Tracy as she took the phone from her bag and looked at the screen ‘It’s Steve.’ She explained before answering the call. ‘Hi babe, look that table you booked at The Bar .....Yeah well I’m here now and they don’t seem to have..... You what? .......No I definitely said The Bar....... No Steve it’s just called The Bar,’ said Tracey as she turned her back on the two women who shared a quick smile. ‘How the hell could you get confused?........Yes I know but I didn’t name it did I? ... Jesus do I need to do everything? Where are you anyway we said we’d meet at nine ..... Right well I’ll see you in a minute then...... Yes Steve I am at The Bar.... Just hurry up.’ 

‘Problem?’ Asked Paula sweetly as Tracy put her phone back into her bag.

Tracy glared back at the woman, she did not like her one bit. ‘It seems my husband confused what I said. When I said book a table at The Bar he interpreted that as book a table at a bar.’ 

‘Ahh well it’s an easy mistake to make,’ smirked Paula. ‘So it looks like you owe Noel here an apology then doesn’t it.’ 

Tracy forced a smile and turned to the man behind the desk. ‘I’m very sorry it seems my husband made a mistake, although who calls a bar The Bar I mean it’s not very original is it?’ 

‘It’s a barrister thing but I don’t expect you to get it,’ explained Paula smugly as she continued to stare at Tracy, ‘So how do you two know each other?’ 

‘We’ve know each other for ages haven’t we Soph, we go way back.’

‘We’re acquaintances,’ replied Sophie quickly not wanting Paula to think her and Tracy were friends, ‘We live on the same street.’ 

‘Ahh ok, so not close then?’ 

‘No,’ replied Sophie before Tracy could get a word in. 

‘So where are you and Steve going to go now?’ Inquired Paula quite enjoying goading Tracy.

‘God knows,’ sighed Tracy, ‘This was suppose to be a romantic night out and he’s gone and fallen at the first hurdle.’ 

‘Hmm well I might be able to help. Seeing as I’m in such a good mood tonight,’ explained Paula as she looked sideways at Sophie a smile playing on her lips, ‘You can have a table as long as you promise to be nice to all the staff and leave a generous tip.’ 

Tracy looked between Paula and Sophie, how the hell did they know each other? ‘Well I’m not sure I want to ......’ 

‘Do you want the table or not?’ Snapped Paula just as Steve walked through the door.

‘Yes I’ll take it,’ said Tracy quickly as Steve joined them at the desk. 

‘Sorry babe the traffic’s murder, what’s happening?’ 

‘I’ve sorted it babe, no thanks to you.’ 

Paula rolled her eyes, ‘You must be Steve?’ 

‘Umm yeah,’ replied Steve looking around awkwardly, ‘Oh hi Sophie what are you doing here?’ 

‘I’m....Well......’ shit what did she say? This was so awkward. A few minutes ago she’d been practically running out of the bar in a quest to rip Paula’s clothes off and now she was stood talking to two of her neighbours wishing she’d not been so keen to leave. She’d give anything to still be sitting at that table listening to Paula telling her exactly what she wanted to do to her when they were alone.

‘She’s here to see me about a job,’ replied Paula sensing that Sophie felt uncomfortable. 

‘Oh right, well good luck,’ replied Steve putting both thumbs up and grinning.

‘And don’t worry we won’t tell Alya,’ added Tracy with a knowing look. 

‘Umm.....Yeah thanks,’ muttered Sophie wondering what the fuck Paula was playing at.

‘Right well we need to get started I have other people to see, so if you want to follow me Sophie,’ explained Paula gesturing to a door by the exist. ‘Noel if you could show the McDonalds to their table please.‘ 

‘Not a problem,’ grinned Noel as he ushered them through to the bar leaving Sophie staring at Paula, a look of utter bewilderment on her face. 

‘So are you going to explain what the fuck all that was about?’ Asked Sophie as Paula walked towards the exit. ‘Are you even a lawyer?’ She added as she hurried onto the street after Paula. 

‘Sorry I wanted to get out of there incase either of your friends came back,’ explained Paula.

‘They are not my friends,’ shot back Sophie as Paula took her arm and led her in the direction of her flat.

‘So come on then answer me,’ insisted Sophie.

‘Yes of course I’m a lawyer why would anyone lie about being a barrister? If I wanted to lie to you about my job I’d say I was something a bit more fucking interesting than a lawyer.’ 

‘So what happened back there? Are you some kind of part time bar manager too? 

Paula laughed, ‘No Sophie I’m not a bar manager I don’t know the first thing about managing a bar.’ 

‘So how come you said you were and why did that bloke not say anything?’ Questioned Sophie completely confused. 

‘I’m not the manager Sophie.....But I do own it.’ 

Sophie stopped walking and looked at Paula, ‘You own it?’ She said slowly. 

‘Yes,’ chuckled Paula seeing the disbelief on Sophie’s face.

‘Jesus you’re full of surprises aren’t you. And why didn’t you tell me this before?’ 

‘Dunno I guess I wanted to see if you liked the place but didn’t want you thinking I was showing off,‘ shrugged Paula, ‘But then Tracy kicked off and I couldn’t just let her talk to Noel like that so......’ 

‘So you had to put her in her place,’ finished Sophie. 

‘Yeah I spose,’ shrugged Paula again as the two women started to walk, Paula taking Sophie’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. ‘Sorry for not telling you, I would have done at some point.’ 

‘It’s alright, I’ll let you off, but only because you’re so hot when you’re all angry and I loved that you put Tracy in her place, there’s not many people that can do that.’ 

‘No?’ 

‘No she’s a convicted murderer,’ revealed Sophie as if that explained everything.

‘Really, you’ll have to tell me her story another time.’ 

‘Yeah it’s one hell of a story,’ exclaimed Sophie.

‘I bet,’ mused Paula, ‘So anyway back to us, you like it when I’m authoritative do you?’ Smirked Paula giving Sophie a playful nudge. 

Sophie smiled, god this woman was insatiable, ‘Hell yeah, I mean I was horny enough but that ramped it up a level.’ 

‘Mmm I suggest you never come and see me in court then.’ 

‘No probably best if I don’t. So when does our interview start?’ Asked Sophie cheekily. ‘Although I think it should be me asking the questions.... And I have many questions.’

‘Do you? So when we get back to mine you just want to ask me questions do you? Asked Paula as she ran her index finger over Sophie’s knuckles, ‘Because I can think of so many other things I’d rather be doing with my mouth.’ 

Sophie shivered, ‘Yeah ok the questions can wait,’ she said quickly as she gave Paula a knowing smile. ‘Well apart from one.’ 

‘One?’ Questioned Paula slightly puzzled.

‘Mmmm just tell me honestly are you wearing any knickers?’

Paula smiled and pulled Sophie close to her, ‘No,’ she whispered in her ear......


End file.
